


My Baby Bucky

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression, Aunt Natasha, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Bucky, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuffies, Uncle Clint, Uncle Sam, Uncle Tony, bottles, caregiver steve, caregiver thor, little loki, sippy cups, uncle bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is an Ageplay/ageregression story. If you are not interested don't read.Bucky was just welcomed into the Avengers, he and Steve are quickly becoming close again. But Bucky has a secret. To escape the memory of being the winter soldier, and the stress of being an avenger, he goes into his little space. He won't tell any one including Steve, he is far to embarrassed about it. When Steve finds out things change.





	1. The Secret

Bucky had been living in the tower with the team for two months now. He shared the second floor with Steve. Many of the floors including their own, was like it's own house in the tower. Everyone had a floor to them selves, except Bucky and Steve, as well as Thor and Loki when they came to visit or help with a mission.

Bucky and Steve were quickly becoming close. Memories were coming back Bucky more and more, he remembered almost everything, most of his missing memory was from the war. He could remember up till Steve had saved him fairly clearly. After that it was mostly random and foggy memories, up until HYDRA. He can't forget about what happened when he was tortured, when they controlled him, he remembered it all. Those were the memories he dreaded. The ones that kept him up at night, the ones that woke him up crying, the ones that made him afraid. For quite some time he didn't know how to deal with it, and when he joined the avengers the stress and fear got worse. 

Not to long ago Steve and Bucky had been watching documentaries on TV. One was talking about strange life styles, not based on different cultures, just lifestyles that were unusual for most people. It had talked about age play, Bucky hadn't told Steve about his interest in it, but after hearing that some people did it to reduce stress, he wanted to try. Of corse he thought it was a little bit strange, acting like a child, but he was fascinated. Bucky only went was far as acting like a child when he was alone, and eventually purchasing a pacifier. He wouldn't go any further, he really wanted to, but he was to afraid of being discovered, he didn't want Steve to find out and think he was weak. 

It was only recently that Bucky had even gotten the courage to buy a pacifier in secret. Less than a week ago, he had walked to a nearby drug store to buy one, nervous that if someone asked about it he would panic and they would find out. But of course since Bucky was clearly old enough to have a child no one cared. Bucky was so happy he had it, the only thing he didn't like was the color, at the time all they had in stock was pink. The color didn't bother Bucky anymore he was just happy he had it.

"Are you alright Buck?" Steve asked grabbing the attention of the spaced out soldier.

Bucky looked back at Steve processing the question "Uh, yea just a little distracted" he answered.

He was alright, he just wanted to get back to the tower. He wanted to go home and take a warm bath, he wanted go to sleep sucking on his pacifier, he just wanted to be little for a while.

"Alright." Steve rubbed his sore neck "Man, I feel like I could sleep for a week straight"

"Yeah, me too" Bucky replied yawning a little completely exhausted.

Steve smiled, he couldn't help but think that Bucky was cute. His yawn made Steve's heart pound, everything about Bucky was so cute and beautiful. He had started to develop a crush on Bucky ever since he moved into the tower. 

The team soon arrived back at tower, completely exhausted and beat up, at least the mission had been a success. Clint and Natasha where leaning on each other to keep the other from falling. Thor was practically dragging Loki back in. Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Tony were all tiredly dragging there feet while they walked, occasionally one would sway a little.

The team parted ways, Bucky and Steve headed back to their floor. Only a little longer before Bucky was alone and could escape. Bucky was good at controlling his little space. He never really had to worry about babyish things slipping out, so it wouldn't be terrible being with the team a little longer. Bucky just wanted more than anything to be little right now.

"Goodnight Bucky" Steve muttered walking into his room.

"Goodnight Steve" Bucky replied going into his own room being sure to close the door tightly.

Bucky got some pajamas and boxers from his dresser before heading off to his bathroom. He turned on the faucet to fill the tub with warm water. While it filled he walked back into his bedroom to grab his pacifier from underneath his pillow. He slipped it into his mouth and began to suck on it. Once back in to bathroom he got out of his mission suit and boxers, then lowered himself into the bathtub. 

After laying in the tub until the water was cold Bucky finally got changed into his warm pajamas. He snuggled into his sheets, and pulled the blanket over his body. He relaxed and drifted off to sleep, happily sucking on his pacifier.

Later that night Bucky shot up from his bed in cold sweat. It was only four in the morning. Another nightmare, a nightmare about before his mind was wiped, the torture he revived from HYDRA. Remembering those things always made him feel so small, it was the only time he felt he couldn't control his little side. He wanted to scream, he wanted to call out for someone, he wanted someone to hold him and make him feel safe again. Living with the fear of what Steve would think less of him, he didn't call out for help. Instead he cried into his knees, his cries slowly got louder.

Bucky realized he needed to calm down, Steve might wake up if he got too loud. He looked around his bed but he couldn't find his pacifier. It wasn't under his pillow or anything. He finally saw it on the floor, just off the the side of his bed. He quickly snatched it off the ground and slipped it back in his mouth. 

His pacifier helped calm him a little, but not much, for the most part it simply muffled his cries. Bucky laid back down on his side pulling his knees into his chest as tears continued to fall. 

It was nearly seven when Bucky heard Steve walking through the hallway. Bucky hadn't gotten any more sleep after the nightmare, he just cried, sucking on his pacifier until there were no more tears to cry. He wanted to stay in bed longer, his eyes where still red and puffy from the tears, he didn't want Steve to see him like this. But he heard the foot steps walking towards his door. 

Bucky quickly shoved his pacifier under his pillow and tried to wipe away any tear stains on his face as Steve knocked on his door, before walking in. When Steve knocked it was more of a way to tell Bucky he was coming in rather that a request to enter. Bucky sat up and looked at Steve.

"Good morning." Steve smiled as he opened the door. "Hey, Bucky, are you alright? You look exhausted" Steve exclaimed noticing Bucky's red, tiered eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Bucky replied getting out of the bed. "Just a nightmare"

"I'm sorry. You want to talk about it?" Steve asked walking into the room.

"I'm alright" Bucky knew if he talked it about it he would have a hard time containing his little side "It isn't that big of a deal anyways, just freaked me out a little"

Steve looked concerned "Ok Buck, you know that you can tell me if something ever is bothering you, right?"

"I know Steve" Bucky replied

Steve let out a small sigh "Well I just came to see if you wanted to go running with me"

"Sure I'll get ready" Bucky responded getting Steve to leave the room so he could change.


	2. Accident pt.1

Bucky and Steve had gone for their morning run, then returned to the tower. The majority of the morning the team was together celebrating the victory of the night before. Tony ended up turning on Just dance. Thor, Loki, Bucky and Steve where forced to go first since none of them had ever played. 

Steve glanced over at Bucky a few times, he was actually really good at the video game. Luckily Steve had looked away before Bucky looked over at him. Bucky ended up laughing a little at Steve as he played, Steve was awful at it.

"Quit laughing Jerk.” Steve huffed noticing Bucky 

"It's funny.” Bucky replied as the song ended

Steve shoved Bucky as he headed back to the couch "It was not funny.”

"You're right Punk, it was hilarious." Bucky chuckles joining him.

Bucky loves joking around with Steve like this. Steve was the one person he ever feels like he would be able to trust with his secret, but he doesn't know how Steve would take it and Bucky would never have the courage to tell him. At least not when he has such a crazy huge crush on Steve.

After dancing around, joking, and drinking a little, the team finally split off around lunch time. This was when Steve noticed he and Bucky really needed to restock the fridge. He decided he would go shopping so Bucky could stay home and relax for a while.

Steve had left for the store, he had a lot to buy and said he wouldn't be back for about two hours. Bucky decided now would be the the perfect time to be little, even if it was only a few hours. He had simply waited for Steve to leave before he moved to the couch sucking on his pacifier. 

Recently he had mastered the remote, but that was only a little helpful now. Steve and him only ever watched the same three channels on the occasion that they watched TV, so he didn't know where to look for the kids shows. Eventually he found The Hub, My Little Pony was on. Bucky thought he would hate it, he wasn't a huge fan of bright colorful things but, this was probably the only place he would find a kids show, so he gave it a chance, by the time he finished the episode he was in love. 

He watched two more episodes with out a care in the world. He was ready to watch another, he was going to turn it off half way through so by the time Steve got back he would have it back on the right channel and his pacifier would be hidden away. 

Just as it began Steve walked in. Bucky still had his pacifier in his mouth, bobbing in and out, he looked towards Steve quickly, as he walked into the room. He was terrified of what Steve might say. 

Steve got into the living room, only to see My Little Pony on the TV, and a pink pacifier in his best friends mouth. Bucky's face was red from embarrassment.

"Buck-" Steve began trying to ask Bucky what was going on, but he was cut off as Bucky took off down the hall to his room.

Bucky could feel tears forming in his eyes as he ran from Steve. He didn't want to run from Steve but he was too scared about what he would say. As he ran a small cry escaped his mouth causing his pacifier to fall to the ground. He didn't care he ran to his room and shut the door. Once inside he practically collapsed on the floor as his tears began to fall down his cheeks. He sat against his bed post and pulled his knees into his chest.

As he cried he felt a sudden pressure in his bladder, he payed it no attention, he was to upset. Bucky soon regretted his decision, his bladder released and a warm liquid soon soaked through his boxers and jeans onto the floor. This only made him cry harder. It wasn't his first accident, but he had only had two before and they where when he was asleep. He could hide those from Steve, but this one he couldn't. He felt pathetic, he just wanted to be alone, but at the same time he wanted someone the comfort him, someone to baby him and tell him they loved him.

Steve stood by the elevator door for a minute stunned at what he just saw. The bright show was still playing on the TV. He walked down the hall to Bucky's room, trying to be quiet, he didn't want to scare his friend, he never meant to scare him in the first place. He noticed the pacifier by his feet and picked it up, he decided to wash it off before going into the room. He didn't know if Bucky would need it or not, better safe than sorry. He stoped by his own room, using his bathroom sink to rinse it off.

When he got to Bucky's door he could hear Bucky's cries. He got ready to knock but stoped, he figured that if Bucky wasn't hiding already knocking would just alert him to do so. Steve opened the door to see Bucky holding his knees to his chest as he cried into them. He noticed the wet spot on the floor under Bucky, he realized what must have happened. 

Bucky noticed Steve when he opened the door more to get in the room. He panicked and crawled under his bed a even more embarrassed than before. Steve, his crush, just saw that he had wet himself.

Steve walked over to the bed, and knelt down so he could look underneath it "Bucky?" He asked softly seeing the man lying on his stomach with his face hidden by his arms. 

Bucky only buried his face further into his arms and cried more, he forced out quiet words "You weren't supposed to see any of this."

His words where hardly audible to Steve. Steve felt sorry for Bucky, he didn't care if Bucky was a little, he just wished he hadn't scared Bucky so badly. He quietly pulled himself under the bed next to Bucky, with out the little noticing. Steve carefully lifted Bucky's head, as he tried to pull away Steve slipped the pacifier into his mouth hoping it would calm him down at least a little bit. Bucky stopped pulling away and sucked on the pacifier embarrassed beyond belief.

Steve looked at Bucky lovingly, he was glad that he was calming down. Now he just had to ask, he knew what it looked like but he didn't want to jump to any conclusions "Buck, are you a little?" He kept his words soft and quiet to make sure he didn't freak Bucky out again.

Bucky nodded with his eyes closed tightly in an attempt to stop the tears. "You hate me now. Don't you?" He cried, the phrase mumbled a little through the pacifier, he waited terrified for the yes to come.

Steve could feel his heart breaking, he could never hate Bucky, he love him with all his heart. He pulled Bucky closer, wrapping his arms around his shaking body protectively.

"No. No, Baby, I could never hate you." Steve replied softly "I don't care if you are a little, Buck I just want you to be happy. If this makes you happy I support you one hundred percent" 

Steve kissed Bucky's wet cheek, causing Bucky to open his eyes and look up at Steve in shock "There are those beautiful eyes" Steve smiled at Bucky "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."


	3. Accident Pt.2

Steve crawled out from under the bed avoiding the wet spot on the carpet. He got in a squatted position so he could stand up easier and then held out his hand for Bucky. Bucky stayed where he was, he didn't know why he didn't want to move, but he didn't like just lying there in his soaked jeans.

Steve gave him a calm trusting smile "Don't you want out of those clothes sweetie?" He asked being a sweet and gentle as he could. Bucky crawled closer to Steve and reached out to Steve's hand but pulled back. "It's alright Bucky, I won't hurt you, and I am not going to make fun of you" Steve assured him, Bucky placed his hand in Steve's in response.

Steve helped Bucky up to his feet only to pick him up and begin to carry him. At any other time Bucky would have fought out of the embarrassing position back on to his feet, but right now he felt to little. He didn't want to be big right now, he wanted Steve to hold him like this. He was still embarrassed by the whole situation, so he remained silent, his pacifier bobbing in his mouth. He liked Steve caring for him like he was, the whole situation was just humiliating.

Steve carried Bucky into the bathroom connected to the room. He set Bucky down on the small counter while he filled the tub with warm water. Once it was at good temperature Steve left the water running while he went back to Bucky, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Steve began to lift Bucky's shirt only for Bucky to pull his hands off quickly, then pull his shirt back down blushing intensely. Bucky knew Steve had seen him shirtless before but the thought of Steve undressing him like that just made him nervous.

"Are you ok Bucky Bear?" Steve asked looking down a Bucky only getting a simple nod in return. But when Steve reached out to help Bucky out of his messy clothes Bucky held his shirt down a pink color taking over his face, not making eye contact with Steve. He didn't know what Bucky was so afraid of but this was about Bucky, if he wasn't comfortable with it Steve wasn't going to do it "Alright baby, I'll let you do it yourself" Steve stated in response "Get cleaned up, ok" Steve rubbed Bucky's back and turned off the water before going back into Bucky's room.

He went to grab some things to clean up the carpet in Bucky's room. Once he got back he peeked into the bathroom, Bucky was still sitting on the counter, now with his knees pulled into his chest. Steve walked back in to the bathroom startling Bucky. So much that he almost fell off the counter.

"Your bath is going to get cold sweetie" Steve placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder

"Steve?" He whispered through the pacifier.

"Yes, baby?" Steve replied looking back at Bucky

"Can, can you help me?" He stuttered in response "I won't stop you this time"

Steve smiled a little "Of course Bucky"

Bucky shyly lifted his arms a little for Steve to take his shirt off of him. Steve pulled Bucky's shirt off and moved on to helping him out of his pants. Bucky tensed up a little when Steve unbuttoned his jeans.

Steve noticed "Do you want to finish yourself?"

"Can I?" Bucky asked pulling his pacifier out of his mouth

"Of course, it's all your choice, I'll only go as far as you want me to" Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair "Can you just actually get into the bath this time?" Steve teased

Bucky giggled and nodded. Steve smiled and walked out to finish cleaning the carpet. It didn't take long. He soon put the supplies away and sat down on Bucky's bed. Man, he had no idea what he was doing, all he really knew was he loved Bucky and he wanted him to be happy. Steve remembered something, it wasn't a big thing but he thought Bucky would enjoy it.

Bucky sat in the bathtub cleaning himself up. He was bored honestly, he liked to take bathes more than showers, he thinks that just by themselves they are more fun, but either way he had nothing to do but sit there and suck on his pacifier. As he thought about wanting something to do the door opened a bit. Steve walked in and sat down next to the tub. Bucky blushes and avoided eye contact, all Steve had to was look down himself and he would see everything. Steve didn't, he respected Bucky to much, he loved him to much.

Steve pulled the pacifier out of Bucky's mouth to grab his attention, Bucky looked up at him confused and turned his body a little to face Steve. "I've got a surprise for you" Bucky's face lit up a bit after Steve spoke "Alright can you close you eyes and hold out your hands for me?"

Bucky hesitated a little but listened holding out his hands for Steve's surprise, his eyes closed tightly. He felt Steve place some object in his hands, he wanted to open his eyes but he didn't know if his surprise was ready and wait for Steve to tell his to do so.

"Ok Buck, you can open you eyes now" Steve whispered in his ear, Bucky listened and in his hand where three yellow little duck toys, "Someone gave these to me a year ago." Steve explained "I don't use them but I kept them for some reason, I figured you could use some toys, so now they're yours"

Bucky smiled at the the toys "Thank you" He looked at the toys happily, there was a pirate, a soldier, and one was just a plain rubber duck.

"You're welcome" Steve replied holding out Bucky's pacifier to him.

Bucky opened his mouth a little rather than grabbing the pacifier. Steve just laughed and put the pacifier in Bucky's mouth. He picked up the dirty clothes from the floor of the bathroom before walking out of the bathroom again.

He walked out into the living room finally turning off the TV. Then put away the groceries that had been sitting out.

His thoughts turned back to Bucky. He never imagined him as a little, of course this didn't change the way he felt about Bucky. Steve had heard of littles before, the concept of age play was interesting to him. He never considered doing age play, but being a caregiver always seemed interesting to him.

Eventually Steve walked back into Bucky's room. He was about to open one of the drawers to Bucky's dresser when he heard something. He heard small giggles from the bathroom. The door was still open from when Steve last left, apparently Bucky never closed it. He walked over and leaned against the door frame. He could see Bucky happily playing with the ducks, smiling and giggling, it was the most happy he'd seen Bucky in long time. His smile was genuine, and his adorable little giggles were too.

Steve went back to the dresser before Bucky noticed he was watching. He smile at every giggle he heard from the bathroom. He opened the drawers, he grabbed some boxers, black jeans, and a red shirt. He also set some socks and jacket on Bucky's bed, for the outing Steve had planed.


	4. Shoes

Steve walked into the bathroom with Bucky's clothes and a towel. Bucky stopped playing with the Ducks when he saw Steve. He didn't seen as embarrassed or scared as he had been earlier.

"Hey Baby" Steve smiled sitting down on the edge of the tub "Having fun"

Bucky nodded "Do I have to get out?" He asked Steve noticing the clothes and towel.

"Well, I'd like you to, and I'm sure that water is cold by now, that can't be comfortable" Steve answered looking towards Bucky.

"Why right now? It feels fine to me." Bucky replied.

"I want to go shopping" Steve explained grabbing one of the ducks and squeezing it so the water hit Bucky.

"Stop it" Bucky giggled blocking the water with his metal hand when Steve stopped Bucky got back on topic. "You already went shopping though"

"I want to take you shopping Bucky Bear" he replied pulling the drain to the tub.

"Awwww, ok" Bucky whined as Steve drained his bath. He realized Steve could still look at him if he wanted, and Bucky wasn't to comfortable with that. He pulled his legs into his chest again, this time to cover everything.

Steve looked at him a little concerned about why Bucky had suddenly gone back to hugging his knees. "Are cold Buck?" Steve asked.

Bucky didn't reply. Steve wrapped the towel around Bucky and picked him up setting him down out side of the bathtub.

"Get ready to go, I'll be in the living room if you need any thing." Steve explained as he walked back out of the bathroom.

Bucky dried himself off and put on the clothes Steve had set out for him. He remembered the toys sitting in the bathtub. He squirted the remaining water out of each of the ducks before setting them on the counter. Bucky then crabbed his pacifier from the ledge of the bathtub and walked into his room. He set his pacifier down on his night stand, not bothering to hide it under the pillow this time.

Bucky quickly found the socks and jacket Steve had put out for him. He looked around his room but couldn't find his boots. He walked to the edge of the hallway.

"Steve?" Bucky got Steve to look up from his book before Steve could even ask Bucky told him what was wrong "I can't find my boots"

"Do you want me to help you look?" Steve asked in response as he walked over to Bucky.

Bucky nodded back. Steve took Bucky's hand and they searched his room. They still couldn't find them, they couldn't even find his running shoes.

"I'm sowwy" Bucky muttered sitting down on his bed.

He was so little right now, he'd never felt so little, he'd never even talked like that before. He didn't really care, he didn't want to be big right now not after all that happened today. Simply loosing his shoes made him want to cry, that was the all that needed to be added to the list of events from the day to make Bucky cry again.

"Why are you apologizing sweetie?" Steve asked sitting down next to him.

Bucky sniffled as his eyes filled with tears "I wuined your plan"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle Bucky was getting all worked up about the littlest thing. It was adorable, upsetting that it troubled him that much, but adorable. Bucky let himself start crying thinking Steve was laughing at him, not the situation.

"No, Baby" Steve pulled Bucky into his lap "Don't cry Bucky, you didn't ruin anything" Steve wiped the tears off one side off Bucky's face with his thumb and Bucky did the other roughly with his sleeve. "Come on let's go find your shoes" Steve set Bucky back down before pulling him on to his back for a piggyback ride.

Bucky smiled as Steve ran around the house with him on his back. They still couldn't find Bucky's shoes though. Eventually Steve found the boots, at some point they must have been kicked under the couch. 

Steve helped Bucky get his boots on, really he did most of it. All Bucky did was get the first one on his foot, Steve put the other one on for him and tied the laces on both. Bucky told him self this was the last little thing he would do before he left, starting now Bucky would be big and do everything by himself.

Steve stood up from tying Bucky's shoes, immediately after Bucky stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. Steve did the same and they got into the elevator. It didn't take Steve to long to realize that Bucky was out of his little headspace, now would probably be better time to ask him the questions that had been running through his head.

"Bucky?" Steve turned to face his friend .

He just a simple "hm?" As a response.

"So, how long had this been going on" Steve asked.

Bucky sighed rubbing his right thumb over his metal knuckles "About a month now"

Steve almost asked why he didn't tell him, but Steve knew the answer. "How did you hide it?"

"Well uh," Bucky began as fiddled with his hands "before today all I had was my pacifier which was easy to hide, and I'm usually really good about controlling when I go into my little side"

"Usually?" Steve was a little confused. When could he not control it?

After asking that the elevator opened up to the main floor. The two stopped there conversation until they were out of the building.

"It's harder for me to control after my nightmares" he admitted.

"So uhh, why did you stay in your little space so long after I found out?" Steve began "I thought you were scared or uh embarrassed when I found out, wouldn't it have been easier to calm down if you were, well big?"

Bucky could feel himself bushing remembering the embarrassing incident.

Steve spoke again before Bucky could answer, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be bombarding you with all of these stupid questions."

"No, I don't mind, it's kind of nice to talk about it" Bucky assured Steve "And you're right I was freaked out, but that was part of the reason I stayed in my little space. It wasn't all of it. Ever since I started this I wanted someone to take care of me, even though I wasn't used to it and I was, well, scared, it was what I had been wanting." Bucky explained "I just though I would see what it was like to have someone care for me like that"

Steve knew Bucky was telling the truth, he liked how honest he was even though the whole situation humiliated him "If you'd like me to, I could do it more, I could be your caregiver."

Bucky looked both shocked and over joyed "You would do that?!"

"Of course Bucky Bear" Steve smiled as they walked into the large store "Buck, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now. I love you, I love you as more than a friend, and I wanted to know if you would like to be my boyfriend?"

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks he couldn't believe that Steve liked him back "Wow" he chuckled a little, blushing slightly "A boyfriend and a caregiver all in one day, I guess I really should of told you sooner."


	5. Shopping

Steve and Bucky walked further into the store and grabbed a cart. Bucky still had no idea why they were here. Steve already bought food, just that day.

"What are we here for anyways?" Bucky asked looking around the large store.

"For you." Steve replied.

Bucky was still confused, "What does this place have to do with me?"

Steve smiled at Bucky and continued to walk through the store, "We're going shopping for you," Steve then quieted his voice "Don't you want more than just a pacifier?"

Bucky nodded, he really did want more stuff for his little space, but he couldn't let Steve buy him all those things. Plus people might figure it out if they saw him buying all that baby stuff.

"Alright, let's go pick some stuff." Steve smiled offering his hand to Bucky.

Bucky took his hand, but he wasn't ready to go over to the baby section, "But, Steve I can't let you buy me that stuff."

"Why not, I'm your caregiver, aren't I?" Steve awaited Bucky's response patiently as the two held hands through the store.

"Ya, well if you want to be," Bucky answered, "Please."

Steve laughed a little and nodded. "Besides I'm your boyfriend now too, with both of those I have every right to spoil you." Steve chuckled as Bucky rolled his eyes in response.

They made it over two the baby section, Steve had to nudge Bucky just to get him to look around. Bucky looked into the first aisle it was full of bottles and sippy cups. Bucky let go of Steve's hand and walked through the aisle. He looked at all the bottles in the shelves.

"Go ahead and pick something." Steve stated looking at the shelves himself.

Bucky looked for a few more seconds before grabbing a package with two bottles. They where plain, clear with white tops, but Steve didn't really expect Bucky to pick one of the bottles with the bright tops and colorful designs. Bucky set it in the cart and took Steve's hand.

"Anything else from here?" Steve double checked before they moved on.

"No." Bucky answered bluntly.

The two walked through the large aisles, by now they had a few things. Bucky had picked out the bottles, some blocks, a puppy coloring book with a small pack of crayons, and a teddy bear. Bucky was looking at some of the toys and Steve saw the diaper section, he knew that of course none of those would fit Bucky, it just reminded him of Bucky's accident.

"Bucky?" Steve tapped his shoulder. Bucky looked up from the toys he was messing with "Can I ask you another question?"

Bucky put the toys down and turn to face Steve completely "Yeah, what is it?"

Steve sighed "Bucky, today, was that your first accident?"

Bucky turned red and looked at his feet, Steve had already figured out that the accident was what he had been the most embarrassed by. Steve lifted Bucky's head so he could look at him properly, he didn't like if when Bucky would hide his face from him.

"No," Bucky looked down again in shame "I've had them before. But this was my first one during the day time, while I was awake."

"Thank you for telling me baby" Steve kissed his head "Do you want those sweetie?" Steve asked pointing to the toys Bucky had been playing with.

Bucky looked at them then Steve "No." he answered once again taking Steve's left hand in his right.

Steve and Bucky walked past the last aisle of the baby section. Bucky stopped and looked at it, he honestly didn't know how he felt about the whole diaper thing. If he kept having accidents he would need them. Steve had continued walking so Bucky grabbed the back of his jacket to stop him. He turned to Bucky, who looked at him then back at the last aisle.

"I know, but we'll have to get that somewhere else." Steve sighed "Are you ready to checkout?"

"Yeah." Bucky answered walking with Steve and grabbing his hand again.

They walked up to the front of the store. Bucky and Steve where waiting to use the self checkout.

"Hey, I forgot something I needed to grab." Steve began to turn around and walk further into the store "Why don't you pick out some candy or something while I'm gone. I promise I'll be quick." Steve assured Bucky leaving him alone looking through the candy by the checkout.

Steve soon returned. Bucky joined him at the checkout handing him the candies he found. Steve scanned the lollipop and candy bar before putting them in the bag with the rest of the stuff they bought. They paid and started the walk home.

Bucky was undoubtedly excited about the toys he got. He wanted to get home and play with them. Steve could see the joy in Bucky's eyes. Bucky was allowing him self to slip into his little space just a tiny bit while they made there way back.

"Hey Stevie?" Bucky started grabbing his hand and swinging it back and forth a bit, "Can I have my candy now?" He asked

"Not right now, after dinner." Steve answered approaching the front doors to the tower.

"Awwww, ok." Bucky whined a little, his tone soon changed to a cheerful one again "Can I push the button in the elevator?"

"Sure" Steve answered as the elevator doors opened.

Bucky happily pushed the button for their floor. Steve chuckled at Bucky's actions as he slipped into his little spaced. The elevator doors opened and Bucky ran in Steve following close behind. Steve set down the bags of stuff, then ran after Bucky. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, Steve lifted Bucky off the ground and planted lots of quick little kisses on his neck. Bucky began to kick and squirm in Steve's arms.

"No! Stop it! Dat tickles!" Bucky laughed.

"What's the magic word?" Steve laughed back then kissing Bucky's neck more.

"Pwease!" Bucky giggled before Steve stopped.

Steve turned Bucky around and Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's waist. He carried Bucky over to the couch and set him down on it. He grabbed the bags and set them down in front of Bucky. Bucky and Steve began to unload everything from the bags.

"What is dis?" Bucky asked pulling out what looked a folded up black fleece blanket.

Steve took the object and set it on the coffee table. "You'll see later." He explained.

Bucky pulled out his teddy bear and hugged it. Steve handed Bucky the blocks and crayons before beginning to open the bottles. He looked at Bucky, he had a grin across his face, he assumed his baby was just happy about the toys. That idea last about three seconds, next thing Steve knew Bucky had grabbed the candy from the bag and jumped off the couch.

"Bucky!" Steve jumped up and went after him "I said no candy until after dinner!"

Bucky pulled the wrapper off his lollipop before crawling under the table. Steve bent down looked at Bucky happily eating his lollipop. As quickly as he could, Steve pulled Bucky out from under the table and swung him over his shoulder. Steve put Bucky back on the couch. He held out his hand for the candy. Bucky handed him the chocolate and continued to eat his lollipop.

"Bucky. Give it to me." Steve said sternly "Buck, give me the lollipop."

"No." Bucky replied, his little side was in full swing right now and all he wanted was his candy.

"James Buchanan Barnes, give it to me now!" Steve told him sternly. "I don't want to have to punish you on the first day of being your caregiver."

Bucky didn't like the idea of being punished, and he didn't like Steve using his full name like that. So he listened. Steve put the candy up somewhere Bucky wouldn't find them and made the two dinner.


	6. Papa

Steve looked over at Bucky laying on his stomach playing with his toys. Bucky was kicking his legs back and forth while he built some structure out of the blocks. He smiled at the adorable scene and finished making dinner. Once it was finished Steve set out the plates and forks, then grabbed himself a glass, then Bucky one of his bottles. He filled them both with water and put them on the table. Steve dished each of them a plate of spaghetti and salad.

"Hey Bucky," Steve smiled sitting next to Bucky "What are you playing?"

"Emma is twying to save da world from da evil duck awmy!" Bucky replied

Steve looked at the little block structure, he saw the ducks he had given Bucky positioned along the top. He kissed Bucky's head before speaking again "Do you think Emma can wait to save the world till after dinner?"

"Yes!" Bucky jumped up and followed Steve to the table.

Once they sat down Bucky noticed the bottle in front of him. He had to try it out. Bucky had drank almost all his water before even took a bite of his food.

Soon enough Steve had finished his food and took his plate to the sink to rinse off. While was there he grabbed a hand towel from one of the drawers and wet it a little. Once he got back to the table Bucky had almost finished his dinner. As soon as Bucky finished Steve tilted Bucky's head up and whipped off his messy face, then his hands.

"Come rinse off your plate, then you can go play again." Steve instructed Bucky.

Bucky looked at his empty bottle before he stood up "Tan I have some mowe water, pwease?" He asked

"Sure, I'll get you more while you rinse your plate." Steve answered grabbing the bottle

Steve filled Bucky's bottle and waited for him to finish rinsing his plate. Bucky put his plate into the dishwasher when he finished then walked back over to Steve. Bucky and Steve sat down on the floor by the blocks.

"So why are the ducks evil?" Steve asked handing Bucky his bottle.

"I dunno, dey just said dey are" Bucky shrugged before grabbing one off the wall "Cept dis one, he's Emma's fwiend, he's undew covew." he showed Steve the duck that looked like a soldier.

"Well what are the ducks doing that's so bad?" Steve smiled at Bucky.

Bucky took a drink of his water before explaining "Taking all da bwead."

Steve laughed a little at Bucky's silly game. "Well Emma better stop them, I like having toast with my breakfast."

"Do you wanna pway wit me?" Bucky asked looking over to Steve.

"Of course, who do you want me to be." Steve asked.

"You can be dem," Bucky said handing him the pirate duck then the soldier duck, he pointed to the pirate "dis one is da bad guy."

"I have a plan, we are going to capture Emma, so then she can't stop me." Steve moved the pirate duck around "The bread will be mine." he switched to soldier before placing it in front of Bucky's teddy bear, "Emma they're coming to get you, you have to go hide so they don't catch you."

"Otay, den I can do a surpwise attack." Bucky replied hiding the bear behind his arm Bucky grabbed the yellow duck made it look around the room "Sir we tan't find Emma Beaw."

"I know what to do. I'm the Evil Quackington, no one can stop me!" Steve laughed "I know who we can get, Emma's brother will know where she is."

"Who is Emma's bwothew?" Bucky made his duck ask.

"Bucky Bear." Steve replied rolling Bucky into his back "Tell us where Emma is!"

"Nevew." Bucky laughed.

"I guess we'll have to tickle it out of you" Steve replied tickling Bucky's stomach and sides. "Ready to talk yet?"

Bucky squealed and giggled "N-no." he grabbed the bear off the floor and tapped it on Steve's arm.

"Oh no! Emma is back." Steve replied falling over on to his back. "Ah I've been defeated!" Steve called out dropping the duck.

Bucky laughed at Steve's actions and laid down on top of him. Steve propped himself up on his elbows and laughed with Bucky. The laughs soon stopped and Bucky drank his water and cuddled into Steve.

"Tan I have my tandy now?" Bucky asked looking up at Steve.

"We need to get all of the toys cleaned up first" Steve answered kissing Bucky's nose.

Bucky began to gather all the blocks and ducks, leaving his bear and bottle on the coffee table. He walked back to his room to put them away. Steve grabbed the black thing off the table and followed. Steve helped Bucky find a place for the toys after setting the object in Bucky's bed.

"Tan I wook now?" Bucky asked pointing to the black object on his bed.

Steve nodded and handed it to Bucky. Bucky unfolded it and looked at it. It was a black bear onesie, with a brown tummy. His eyes lit up when he saw it, he loved it. Bucky sat down on the bed and held his arms up for Steve to take off his shirt.

After Steve removed Bucky's shirt he stopped before moving on to Bucky's pants. Bucky hadn't let him do it earlier. He waited a moment then began, hearing no protest from Bucky. It still made Bucky feel a little strange but at least it was only his pants this time and he was perfectly dry so Steve wasn't changing him out of wet clothes.

Steve then helped Bucky into the onesie and zipped it up. He pulled the hood up and admired Bucky, he looked adorable dressed up in his little bear pajamas. Bucky was his little bear, Steve had already fallen in love with his role as Bucky's caregiver.

Bucky held out his arms for Steve to pick him up, Steve didn't complain it just added to how cute his little baby looked. Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, his arms around his neck, and he rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve placed one arm underneath Bucky's butt to support him while placing the other around his back.

He set Bucky on the floor in front on the TV. There were two fairly large cabinets under the TV that where full of movies, most of them where Disney but there were a few others.

"Pick a few movies while I go get your candy." Steve told Bucky as he walked back towards the kitchen.

Bucky quietly looked through the movies. In the end he grabbed Tangled, The Lion King, and Finding Nemo. He was sure they wouldn't end up getting to Finding Nemo, but he picked it just in case. Soon Steve was back at his side, he handed Bucky his candy and put in the movie.

When the movie had started Bucky was snuggled into Steve's lap. He was happy he didn't have to hide his little side from Steve anymore, now he was Steve's baby. By the end of the movie Bucky had finished his candy and bottle.

Bucky was starting to get tired halfway through The Lion King. He almost fell asleep a few times but forced himself awake until the end of the movie. Eventually the movie was over, Steve didn't get up to put in the last movie seeing how tired Bucky was. Instead he just turned off the TV.

Bucky curled up closer to Steve and whispered "G'night Papa."

Bucky had just called him Papa, he didn't mind, but he wasn't expecting it. A smile spread across his face as he replied "Goodnight Bucky Bear, I love you." Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head.

"I wuv you Papa." Bucky yawned nodding of to sleep.


	7. Good Morning

Bucky woke up peacefully, today it wasn't from a nightmare. Bucky soon realized that he was back in his bed. He remembered falling asleep on the couch, with Steve. Last night, yesterday, was all that real. Steve, his caregiver, his Papa, even, his boyfriend. Bucky saw the teddy bear on the bed next to him, it was all real everything.

He looked at his clock, six thirty seven. Steve would be up soon if he wasn't already, Bucky forced himself out of the bed. How did he not notice before, of course, he was so deep in his little space when he fell asleep.

Bucky heard Steve knock "Morning Buck." Steve said as he walked through the door.

"Papa?" Bucky whimpered.

"What's wrong baby?" Steve replied.

Bucky held back tears "I had an accident." saying the words out loud made his need to cry worse.

Steve noticed Bucky on the verge of tears, "Hey, it's alright sweetie." Steve walked over to him "Do you want to take a bath while Papa gets everything cleaned up?"

Bucky whipped his eyes and nodded. Steve planted a gentle kiss on Bucky's nose before scooping him into his arms. Steve started the bath then unzipped Bucky's onesie and pulled it gently off of him. He when to remove Bucky's boxers but Bucky grabbed his hands like he had when Steve first tried to remove his shirt.

"Baby, I know it makes you uncomfortable but I need you let me do it." Steve replied to Bucky's actions, Bucky didn't respond "Please, Bucky Bear."

Bucky shook his head and slid himself off the counter. Steve picked him up again before he could get any where.

"Would it be easier if you where holding your Emma bear?" Steve asked resting Bucky on his hip.

"Tan I have my paci, too?" Bucky responded quietly leading his head on Steve.

"Of course you can, but I don't know where you put your pacifier." Steve answered carrying Bucky back into the bedroom.

"Night stand." Bucky pointed to the little shelving unit next to his bed.

Steve grabbed the pink object and slid it between Bucky's lips. He grabbed the bear off the bed and handed it to Bucky. When the two got back into the bathroom Steve turned off the water and stripped Bucky of his boxers, Bucky had his eyes shut tight and hid his face in the teddy bear. Bucky set his bear on the counter. He allowed Steve to pick him up and put him in the warm water. Bucky grabbed the ducks that sat on the ledge of the bathtub.

"I'll be back in a little bit" Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair.

Steve took Bucky's clothes, sheets and blanket to the laundry room, he started a load of laundry before heading back to the room. He cleaned up the mattress as quickly as he could so he could return to Bucky. Bucky was playing with the ducks still sucking on his pacifier. Steve pulled the drain in the tub with out warning.

"Is it time to det out?" Bucky looked at him confused, it hadn't been very long.

"Not yet baby, you need your hair washed, I'm just getting you clean water for it." Steve explained refilling the tub. He kissed Bucky's cheek, "I'll be back in second I need to go get something."

Steve returned with a cup from the kitchen and sat down next to the tub. He turned of the water and filled the cup with water from the tub. He pored the water on Bucky's head, getting a slightly angry, pouty response.

"Papa!" Bucky whined when Steve poured the water over his head.

"Don't whine Bucky." Steve replied, "I need to get your hair wet so I can wash it, and if I do it this way you can still sit up to play."

"Otay, I'm sowwy." Bucky apologized allowing Steve to finish.

Bucky handed Steve his shampoo once his hair was all wet. Steve washed Bucky's hair and rinsed it. He drained the bath again this time there was no complaint from Bucky. When the tub was empty Steve wrapped his baby in a towel and lifted him into his arms.

"All clean Bucky?" He asked leaning his forehead against Bucky's.

"Aww cwean Papa." Bucky answered.

"Come on let's go get dressed." Steve smiled and kissed his boy on the cheek.

"I tan do it my sewf." Bucky stated after Steve set him down in front of the bed, "Papa needs to get dwessed too, you'we stiww in pajamas."

"Alright, I'll go get changed." Steve agreed exiting the room.

Bucky got dressed quickly. He combed his still wet hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. Once he was done he grabbed his bear and headed out to the kitchen.

"Hey Baby." Steve greeted him "Your hair looks nice sweetie."

"Tank you." Bucky replied sitting down on the counter next to where Steve was standing.

Steve poured himself a glass of orange juice before asking Bucky, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Bucky shrugged, "I'm not vewy hungwy." he explained.

"Do you want juice or anything?" Steve asked grabbing himself a bowl for his oatmeal.

"Miwk, pwease." Bucky replied.

Steve filled Bucky's bottle with milk and handed it to him. Bucky drank a little bit then stopped for a moment.

Steve kissed his head, "Why don't you go watch some TV, I'll join you when my breakfast is ready."

Bucky nodded and slid off the counter. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Steve had already changed it back to cable after watching the movies last night so Bucky didn't need to do it himself. It was still on The Hub from the day before, it was currently on some show Bucky didn't care about. He didn't change the channel though the bottom of the screen showed that My Little Pony would be on in a few minutes.

Steve finished making his oatmeal and sat next to Bucky. Bucky was happily drinking his milk with his eyes glued to the show.

"What are you watching Buck?" Steve pulling Bucky into his side.

"My Wittwe Pony." Bucky replied snuggling into Steve.

"Is it a good show?" Steve asked in between bites of his breakfast. Bucky simply nodded "Which one's your favorite?" Steve continued to ask questions.

"Umm, Fwuttew Shy, and Wainbow Dash." Bucky replied after finishing his bottle.

Steve offered Bucky a bite of his oatmeal, Bucky ate it and continued watching his show. When the second episode had ended and another show began Bucky looked up at Steve "Papa, do you wanna doe out fow wunch today? We tan have some boyfwiend time"

"Sure, we needed to go out today anyways." Steve smiled at his little baby.

The two ended up turning of the TV and cuddled for a while. Bucky had one arm around Steve and the other around his teddy bear. Steve sat with both his arms wrapped comfortably around Bucky.


	8. Date

Steve and Bucky headed out of the tower for their lunch date. They didn't go anywhere fancy, just a little diner. Steve had ordered a burger and fries, Bucky only ordered a burger.

"You alright Buck? You've hardly touched your food." Steve observed.

Bucky had only eaten a couple of bites "I'm still not hungry." He answered.

"Are you sure nothing else is wrong, all you had for breakfast was milk and one bite of oatmeal." Steve pointed out, he offered Bucky a few of his fries.

Bucky pushed Steve's hand back to tell him he didn't want the fries "My stomach has just felt weird all day."

Steve sighed a little "You might feel better if you eat something." he suggested.

"It isn't like I'm hungry, it's more like my stomach is all twisted." Bucky explained.

"Please try to eat a bit more, you look pale." Bucky nodded and Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and kissed the top of it "If it gets worse tell me so we can get home, ok?"

"Alright." Bucky agreed.

Steve finished his food, and eventually Bucky finished his. The couple left the restaurant and returned to their car. Steve drove to another part of the city, it wasn't quite as busy and had more small businesses. They parked the car and got out.

"Where are we going Stevie?" Bucky asked examining the street.

"Here." Steve pointed to the building, the sign showed that it was an ABDL/Age play store, Bucky was clearly embarrassed by the situation "Don't worry love, no one is paying attention right now and no one in there is going to judge you." Steve assured Bucky gently rubbing his back.

"Okay, I believe you." Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and followed him inside.

A bell rung as they walked in and grabbed the attention of a worker "Welcome shoppers." the woman paused when she saw them "You, you're Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes. Oh my gosh!" She squealed "This is so exciting, you are here in my store, are you sure you're at the right place?"

"This is Candy's ABDL Store, isn't it?" Steve replied, Bucky remained silent and held on to Steve.

"Yes, yes it is, I'm Kat, I'm the owner." She beamed with delight knowing this was where they intended to go "What can I help you with?"

"We're looking for diapers." Steve answered, Bucky turned bright red and hid behind Steve best he could.

"Of, course." She nodded and noticed Bucky's embarrassed expression, it was easy to figure out at that point that he was the baby, "You don't need to be embarrassed sweetheart." She smiled sweetly.

Bucky didn't move. Kat gestured for them to follow her through a door way to the actual store area. It was full of pacifiers, toys, bottles, diapers, you name it. There was another girl back there, she was dressed in a light pink shirt and a purple tutu over top of a diaper.

"Hi Mommy." The girl smiled as she hung up a few products then gasped "Mommy, is dat Captain America!?"

"It is sweetie." Kat answered her then gestured to her "This is my wife and little girl, Candy. She's a big fan."

"Hi.”. She waved 

Steve waved followed by Bucky "Hello Candy, I'm Steve and this is Buc-"

"No way!!" She cheered "You'we Bucky Bawnes!!! You'we soo cool, is youw metaw awm weal? Can I see it? Do you-"

"Candy, please leave him be.” Kat cut her off.

Bucky held on tighter to Steve's arm being over whelmed with questions. Steve looked around a little bit. After a few seconds Bucky did too. Something caught his eye, he completely forgot about how embarrassed he had felt.

"Papa!! Wook it's Fwuttew Shy!" Bucky pointed to a little plushie on a shelf.

This caught Candy's attention "You wike My Wittwe Pony too!!" Bucky gave a shy nod to answer. "I have ponies wit me, do you wanna pway?" Cand asked kindly.

"Papa, tan I pway wit Tandy for a wittwe bit?" Bucky pleaded.

"Yes Bucky, but you can't complain when it's time to go, got it?" Steve explained.

"Dot it!" Bucky replied already heading back into the front room with Candy.

Candy sat down behind the counter and pulled out a fluffy bag. She grabbed her my little pony toys and set them on the floor. Bucky sat down a crossed from her after the toys where out.

"I onwy bwought da main six.” she explained "De west awe at home.”

"Otay, tan I be Fwuttew Shy and Wainbow Dash?" Bucky asked Candy.

"Uh hu.” She nodded and handed Bucky the toys "I wanna be Pinkie Pie, and Wawity. Den you can have Appwe Jack and I can be Twiwight."

The two began to play. After only a minute or two Bucky putt his arms over his stomach.

"Awe you otay Bucky?" Candy was concerned for Bucky.

"My tummy huwts." Bucky admitted.

"Mommy has some bewwy medicine in hew puwse, I can ask if you can have some." she offered.

Bucky shook his head "No, Papa will heaw, and he said if my tummy dets wowse we have to doe home, I don't wanna doe home." 

Steve continued to look around. He had no idea what he should get, what would be best, the most comfortable. He had absolutely no idea.

"Need help?" Kat asked noticing Steve's confused expression.

"Yeah, I have absolutely no clue what to get.” Steve confessed chuckling a little.

Kat smiled, "I know that these ones are good, it's what Candy prefers, she thinks they're the most comfortable, and it's great protection. But these are really thick and harder to hide."

"Yeah, probably be better for night." Steve stated grabbing a package.

Kat looked around a bit more "Every review I've found of these ones say that these are really good quality and are comfortable, they are a lot thinner, so they can't hold quite as much but they are quiet and are harder to notice through clothes."

"Perfect." Steve grabbed a package of the other diapers. "I think that's all we need, thank you Kat."

"Of course." Kat smiled as they walked back into the main room. 

Steve smiled at the two, he was happy Bucky had warmed up to Candy so quickly, "Bucky, it's almost time to go baby."

"Otay Papa." Bucky replied as he helped Candy clean up the toys.

Steve payed for the items, then exchanged numbers with Kat just in case Bucky and Candy wanted to hang out. Steve began to walk out with Bucky following behind. 

Bucky stoped "Wait Papa." he causing Steve to turn. 

Bucky ran over to Candy and gave her a hug, she immediately hugged back.

"Bye bye Bucky." She waved as Steve and Bucky headed out again.

Bucky waved back "Bye Tandy."

Bucky and Steve got into the car, the street still had little activity and they hadn't drawn any attention to themselves. The drive was quiet, Steve had expected Bucky to be happily talking about something, like Candy, or the game he had played, but it was silent. Bucky didn't make a sound until they where almost to the tower.

"Mmmm." Bucky moaned a little holding his stomach.

"Are you alright sweetie?" He asked Bucky grabbing his hand.

"My tummy huwts.” Bucky forced out.

"We're almost home baby, do you feel hungry?" Steve asked hoping it was simple as hunger.

"No, I feew tind of sick." Bucky admitted.

"We're almost there." Steve assured him rubbing his back.

They arrived and the tower and parked the car. Steve quickly grabbed the bag from the back of the car. He followed after Bucky who was practically running for the elevator. They began the ride up, Bucky leaned against the wall and let out and occasional moan. 

After what felt like forever to Bucky the doors opened to there floor. Bucky rushed inside and leaned over the trash can. He heaved loudly and vomited into the trash can. He began to cry, he didn't want to throw up. Bucky had quickly thrown up all he had eaten that day, but he still felt like he needed to puke. He continued dry heaving over the trash can, nothing coming out. 

Eventually it stoped and he collapsed to the floor, Steve was right there holding him and trying to calm him down as he sobbed. Steve held his hand to Bucky's forehead, he was burning up.


	9. Sick Baby

“Shhh, it's okay baby." Steve whispered as Bucky sobbed into his arms.

Steve kissed Bucky's head and held him close. Bucky continued to cry, he still felt awful the only difference was that there was nothing left to throw up.

Steve gave Bucky a few more minutes before he took him to get cleaned up. He carried Bucky into his bathroom and carefully whipped off his face. He got Bucky out of his shoes, and left Bucky sitting in the bathroom. Bucky didn't question Steve leaving the room and stayed put.

Steve went out to the living room and grabbed the bag with the diapers in it. He grabbed one of the thicker diapers and put the packages away. He went Bucky's room and grabbed Bucky some sweatpants and t shirt, he also made sure to grab Bucky's bear and pacifier. He returned, Bucky was shaking where he sat on floor. 

"Papa, I'm told." Bucky shivered.

"I know baby, let's get you changed so you can rest." Steve replied pulling off Bucky's shirt.

"Nooo."Bucky whined, "It's told."

Steve rubbed the back of Bucky's head gently "I know sweetie, but I need to get you changed, then we can get you wrapped up in a blanket. Sound good?"

Bucky nodded. Steve completely undressed Bucky and had him lay down. He carefully diapered Bucky and helped him into the more comfortable clothes. Once he was dressed Steve gave Bucky his teddy bear and pacifier.

"Come on sweetie, you need to lay down for a while." Steve picked up Bucky and sat him on his hip.

"I'm told." Bucky whined a little as he snuggled into Steve.

"You've already said that baby." Steve kissed his head.

Steve set Bucky on the couch then placed a blanket over his shaking body. Bucky didn't move from that spot, he just continued to lay on his side, and hold his bear. After a few minutes Steve returned to his side with a bottle of water and a small cup of medicine. 

"Can you sit up a little bit so I can give you your medicine?" Steve placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder, Bucky pulled the blanket over his face, "Please Buck, I know you don't want to but it will help your tummy feel better."

Bucky sat up and drank the nasty tasting medicine, the taste was now stuck in Bucky's mouth. When Steve handed him his bottle he began to drink, desperate to get that awful taste out of his mouth.

Steve pulled the bottle out of Bucky's mouth "Slow down baby, you'll throw up again if you drink to fast." Steve explained slipping Bucky's pacifier back into his mouth. 

Soon enough Bucky had passed out, he was completely exhausted. Steve carried him back to his bed so he would be more comfortable. He made himself some dinner and saved a little bit for Bucky, so if he woke up and felt hungry his food would be ready. Not long after he had finished eating his dinner he got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hello" Steve answered listening carefully to what was said "Yes." He replied "I'll be right there"

What was he going to do about Bucky, if he wakes up in his little space and Steve isn't there he might panic. Steve did the first thing that popped into his head. He was already getting changed into his suit, rushing as fast as he could. Steve pulled out his phone and called Natasha. Soon enough Natasha was there. By that point Steve was completely ready.

"Steve what did you need?" She asked sitting down.

"You said you were good with kids right." Steve rushed his words, luckily Natasha could understand and gave a nod "Ok, um so I really need your help, uhh." Steve stumbled over his words, he was worried she wouldn't be ok with Bucky's little side. If she wasn't and he had told her Bucky would be devastated.

"Steve what is going on?" Natasha replied "I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"Bucky, is a little." He answered her. "And he's sick right now. I don't want to leave him here alone right now and you where the first person I though of.”

"I'd love to help, but are you sure Bucky will be ok with this?" She replied.

"I don't know, he might be, he's really deep in his little space right now, his emotions are a bit unpredictable when he's little." Steve explained.

"I can do it Steve, I think I'll be able to handle him." Natasha assured him.

"Thanks Nat, I really owe you," Steve smiled rushing out. "All of the baby stuff should be in his closet, except the bottles, they're in the top left cabinet by the fridge. I should be back later tonight, maybe early tomorrow."

Natasha sighed and leaned back against the couch. Honestly she'd always wanted to be a mom, she couldn't have a child of her own, not when she had such a dangerous job, and she was traveling so much, this job could be nice. 

Bucky woke up in his bed, he was still cold, despite the blankets covering him, and the fact that he had sweat rolling down his face. His head was spinning, his stomach didn't hurt nearly as bad anymore, but he still felt sick. The only thing that came through his mind, despite how uncomfortable he felt, was where was Steve. Why wasn't he there with him, where did he go? Bucky wanted to cry.

"Papa!!?" He cried, hoping Steve would come running to his side and hold him in his arms.

Natasha heard Bucky call for Steve and quickly made her way to Bucky's room. She opened the door and caught Bucky's attention.

"Papa?" He whimpered whipping tears from his eyes.

Natasha sighed, she felt bad for Bucky, he just wanted Steve, "I'm sorry Bucky, Steve had to leave on a mission."

Bucky hide his pacifier and bear under the blankets when he saw Natasha. He tried to stop his tears and wipe away the rest, it didn't work they continued to fall. A deep red color consumed his pale face.

"It's alright honey, Steve already told me." Natasha walked over and tried to calm him down. "Do you need a change?" She asked quietly.

Bucky lied and shook his head no.

"Alright, are you hungry?" She asked sitting down next to Bucky.

Bucky nodded, he was starving. Natasha stood back up and offered her hand to Bucky. His legs wobbled a little bit when he stood up he gained his balance and grabbed Natasha's hand. He couldn't figure out why but he trusted Natasha a lot, almost as much as he trusted Steve. The two walked out to the kitchen and Natasha got Bucky the food that Steve had saved for him.

"Slow down, you'll throw up if you eat that fast." Natasha said.

"Otay." Bucky replied slowing down.

Bucky ate his food and the two went back to the couch. After a half an hour Bucky pulled his legs into his chest and whimpered.

"What's wrong baby boy?" Natasha moved closer to Bucky and placed her hand on his back.

Bucky's lip wobbled "Tummy." he curled into himself tighter.

"Like throw up, or just icky?" Natasha asked Bucky gently.

"Just icky, no trow up.” He answered, holding his stomach.

"Alright, let's get you some medicine.” She replied standing up.

Bucky grabbed her arm "Noo, no mecine, I not wan any!"

"You have to take medicine if you want to get better honey." Natasha explained crouching down to meet his eyes.

"Noo, pwease!" Bucky cried "It yucky mecine! No mecine!!"

"Come on Bucky, you have listen to me, I promise it will help your tummy.” Natasha replied keeping her voice calm and soothing.

"Tan, tan I tome wit you, pwease?" Bucky didn't want to be alone while Natasha got the medicine.

"Yes you can, let's go find the medicine." She smiled extending her hand to Bucky who happily took it.

After only a minute or two of searching they found the medicine. 

"Dere it is.” Bucky pointed to the bottle on top of the fridge.

"Good eye little man.” Natasha cooed at him, causing him to let out a small giggle.

Natasha gave him the medicine and the night calmed down. Bucky soon fell asleep on Natasha's shoulder, and Natasha kept quiet and read her book. It was nice to have some peace and quiet in the tower. Bucky at one point began to stir a bit in his sleep but soon calmed down. This honestly was fun for Natasha, she of course didn't like that Bucky was sick, but he was fun to take care of and absolutely adorable in his little space.


	10. Big Boy

Natasha read her book quietly while Bucky slept on her shoulder. After a few hours she felt Bucky sit up.

"T-Tasha?" Bucky whimpered

Natasha turned to face him "What's up baby boy?"

Bucky's face grew red "I uh, tan you, uh, I, I need a change." He admitted.

Bucky could feel tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was doing, it was humiliating.

"It's okay honey." Natasha whispered "Come on let's get you changed, then you can go back to bed." 

"Otay." Bucky replied as a tear fell down his cheek.

Bucky held Natasha's hand as they walked to his room. He crawled onto his bed and grabbed his pacifier before meeting Natasha in the bathroom. Natasha gestured for him to lay down and he did. Bucky could feel the blush consuming his face as Natasha began. He covered his face with his hands and waited for everything to be over.

"All done Bucky." She stated quietly.

Bucky sat back up and looked at looked at Natasha, he still a bit of pink on his cheeks. Natasha smiled at him and stood up. They headed back into the bedroom and Bucky sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Ready for bed?" Natasha asked him.

Bucky nodded and crawled back to the other end on the bed. Natasha followed and carefully tucked him in.

"Do you need anything else sweetheart?" She asked kneeling down next to the bed.

"I'm otay." He replied through his pacifier.

"Alright I'll be in the living room if you need anything." Natasha smiled kissing his forehead.

"Tank you." Bucky smiled back at her.

"For what honey?" Natasha asked in response.

"Taking tare of me." Bucky yawned as he curled up clutching his bear.

"You're welcome Bucky." Natasha whispered as Bucky drifted off to sleep.

Natasha read for about an hour before Steve trudged through the elevator door. She smiled at him and stood up.

"You know you could have gone to sleep if you wanted." Steve smiled weakly.

"I know, but it will be more difficult to take care of Bucky if I'm asleep when he needs me." Natasha replied with a small smirk.

Steve sighed "Thank you for that Nat, I hope it wasn't to weird or anything."

"Of course not, he's a real cutie when he's little." Natasha smiled.

"Yeah, he is." Steve sat down "Just please don't tell anyone, Bucky is really shy about his little space."

"I won't say a word to anyone." Natasha replied "You should get some rest." 

"Alright, Thanks again." Steve yawned.

"No problem Steve." Nat stayed walking to the elevator.

Steve didn't even change out of his mission suit. Once Natasha had left he rested his head on back of the couch and passed out.

Bucky woke up around eight in the morning. He felt significantly better and big, he wasn't in his little space and decided to keep it that way for at least a little while. After quickly combing trough his tangled hair, which had fallen out of the ponytail at some point in the night, he went out to the living room.

Steve was passed out on the couch. Bucky grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over Steve then kissed his cheek. He made himself breakfast and sat on the floor in front of Steve. Bucky heard Steve yawn and turned to see him waking up.

"Mornin' sunshine." Bucky smiled at him.

"Hey baby, you feeling alright today." Steve asked placing his hand of Bucky's forehead, it was warm but not burning like the night before.

"I'm fine doll." Bucky replied removing his hand "You should head back to bed, I'm sure you're still tired."

"If I go back to sleep I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Well at least go take a shower, you smell like foot locker." 

"Okay" Steve sighed kissing Bucky's forehead.

Steve took a warm shower and got dressed in some jeans and a white button up. He headed out to the kitchen, where Bucky was doing the dishes.

“I can do the dishes baby.” Steve suggested.

"Steve you need to rest, I'm big right now anyways" Bucky hugged Steve.

Steve sighed "Fine, you sound more like the caretaker than I do."

Bucky smiled and took Steve's hand, the couple walked to the couch with there fingers intertwined. The two sat cuddled together, Steve watched some tv while Bucky read. After an hour Bucky disappeared to his room. Steve didn't question and left him alone until it was almost noon. He opened Bucky's door and Bucky smiled at him from the floor where he was playing with his bear.

"Hi papa." Bucky smiled.

"Hey, it's almost lunch time, what do you want for lunch?" Steve asked kneeling next to his boy.

Bucky thought for a moment "Mac and Cheese!" He beamed.

"Good choice." Steve smiled "Do you want to help me make it"

Bucky nodded eagerly and stood up. Steve offered Bucky a piggy back ride but Bucky refused.

"No, I can walk, I'm a big boy!" He stated.

"Really, how old are you sweetie?" Steve asked, he saw Bucky hold up three fingers with a big grin on his face "You are a big boy, huh."

"Uh huh." Bucky grinned.

"Come on let's make lunch." Steve smiled back rubbing his nose against Bucky's so Bucky released a little giggle.

Bucky sat on the counter while Steve boils the pasta. At one point Bucky got a little fussy because drops of the hot water were hitting his arm. Steve calmed him down and let him mix in the cheese, butter, and milk.

"Good job baby." Steve cooed "Do you want a bottle with lunch?"

"Can I have juice?" Bucky asked in response.

"Yes, but if you have juice now you get water at dinner, got it?"

"Yes papa." Bucky nodded hopping if the counter and sitting down at the table. 

Steve got them each a plate of macaroni and cheese as well as a glass of juice for himself and bottle for Bucky. Half way through their lunch they heard the elevator doors open. Bucky got nervous and held his bottle under the table so who ever it was wouldn't see it.

"It's just me sweetheart." He heard Natasha say from the living room.

"Tasha!" Bucky cheered running over to her.

"Hi baby boy, you feel better today?" Natasha asked hugging him.

"Yes." he replied hugging her back.

"Hi Nat." Steve smiled walking into the living room. 

"Hi Steve." Natasha replied.

Steve smiled at Bucky and Nat holding onto each other like they hadn't seen each other in years "So what brings you here?" He asks.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't still asleep," She explained letting go of Bucky "And see if this one was feeling better" She pinched his nose.

Bucky giggled "Can Tasha stay for lunch?" He gave Steve the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"I'm okay with it, why don't you ask Natasha." Steve suggested.

"Do you wanna stay for lunch?" Bucky asked as sweetly as he could.

Natasha smiled at him a bit sadly "I'd love too, but I was just stoping by, I'm going out with Clint today." Bucky's smile faded "I'll tell you what, if you can be good for papa all day, you two can come over to my floor for dinner, how does that sound?"

Bucky looked back to Steve who nodded slightly, telling him it was okay "Sounds good." Bucky told her smiling again.

"Good, be a good boy and I'll see you tonight." Natasha kissed Bucky's nose "Bye Bucky, bye Steve."

"Bye Nat." Steve gave a small wave.

Bucky gave her a quick goodbye hug "Bye bye Tasha."

"Come on babe, let's go finish lunch." Steve offered his hand to Bucky. 

Bucky took Steve's hand and they walked back to the table. They finished there lunch not long after, Bucky of course was a mess. Steve decided to just give him a bath since he hadn't taken a shower or anything today anyways. After Bucky's bath Steve began to draw while his baby watched tv.

"Papa?" Bucky asked sifting his whole body to face Steve.

Steve looked at Bucky "Yes Bucky?"

"Can color with you?" He asked scooting closer to Steve.

"Of course, do you want to draw a picture or just use your coloring book?" Steve asked opening and drawer in the coffee table, the drawer had a few sheets of computer paper, Bucky's coloring book and a pack of crayons inside it.

"Coloring book please." Bucky replied.

Steve continued draw while Bucky laid on his lap coloring the dog pictures in his book. Bucky looked absolutely adorable, he was clearly focusing very hard on his picture which made it difficult for Steve to do the same. He didn't notice Steve watching him, he just colored, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly.

Steve opened his eyes, he was being shook. He looked forward and saw Bucky. 

"Sorry papa, you fell asleep." Bucky explained.

"Thank you for waking me love, how long was I asleep?" Steve rubbed his eyes.

Bucky looked at Steve's phone " 'bout an hour." 

"Well if I start to fall asleep again please wake me up." Steve chuckled.

"I made you a picture." Bucky told Steve sitting down in his lap.

"Let's see it." Steve smiled wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Bucky opened the coloring book. He showed Steve a picture of two dogs, one colored yellow with a blue collar, the other brown with one gray leg and red collar. 

Bucky pointed to the first dog "That's you," he smiled then pointed to the other one "and that's me."

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky's head "I love it, do you want to hang it on the fridge?"

"Uh huh!" Bucky jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

Steve followed Bucky, he carefully tore the picture from the book, being sure not to rip the picture it's self. He hung the the picture on the fridge. Bucky sat down and admired his work proudly. 

Steve and Bucky spent most of the remaining day cuddling. Natasha kept her promise, since Bucky was we'll behaved he and Steve ate dinner with her. That night Bucky and Steve fell asleep together on the couch.


	11. Six Months

Nothing else had happened for a few days. Steve never got sick once Bucky was better, neither did Nat. They had normal days, Bucky would be big for some things, like going out in public. Bucky was happy, and no one else knew but Steve and Natasha, who had already become Auntie Tasha. 

Steve and Bucky where actually spending time with the other avengers today. Hardly anyone had seen them since Steve found out about Bucky's little side. Bucky was actually enjoying himself, even though he was nervous about the others finding out, and he wanted to be little.

Bucky had woke up little, he normally does, but since then he's had to be big all day. He still had to wear a diaper just in case, his accidents during the day were becoming more frequent. This was was what worried him the most, Steve had told him that he couldn't tell the diaper was there, but it still worried Bucky that someone might see or hear it. His fear and lack of little time just made him want to be little more.

Steve and Bucky where on the couch talking to Clint, no one knew about them dating yet either, so they weren't cuddled together like they normally would be. Bucky didn't mind, cuddles just reminded him more of his little space. After a full hour of talking Steve had to leave the discussion, Tony had needed him for some reason. The discussion between Bucky and Clint had wandered to when Clint was under Loki's mind control.

"Yeah, after something like that you can feel pretty venerable." Clint sighed "I can only imagine how you felt after Hydra.”

"I found a way to deal with it." Bucky replied "Even if being little does make you more venerable it works" the words just slipped from Bucky's mouth.

He looked down in embarrassment after quickly covering his mouth. Bucky stood up and walked over to the elevator. Natasha hurried over to Clint and grabbed his wrist, the rushed over to the elevator after Bucky.

"He's a little." Clint mumbled "Did you know about this?"

"Steve told me.” Natasha replied as the reached the elevator.

They made it just in time. The doors closed and Bucky stood facing them in the corner. His eyes where beginning to fill with tears, he was forcing him self to stay big, he wanted to be little so badly but told himself he could make it. He thought maybe he could convince Clint that he meant something else, but he can't let himself slip if he wants that.

No one had actually pushed a button for a floor so the elevator stood still, giving them more time to fix this. Natasha took a step towards Bucky but felt her chest hit Clint's arm.

"I want to let him know that I'm okay with it, if he freaks out you can step in, just let me try first." Clint whispered.

Natasha gave a nod and stepped back.

"Hey bud" Clint whispered to Bucky who avoided eye contact at all costs "I know you're really nervous right now, but you don't need to be. It's alright you're a little." 

Bucky leaned back against the corner and slid to the floor. He let his little side take over and cried into his hands.

"Shh," Clint knelt down in front of him "it's okay, I promise." Bucky glanced up at Clint his eyes red and full of tears, "See, you're okay, it's just me and Natasha." Clint gave him a warm gentle smile. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

Bucky sat silent and didn't move. Natasha decide to push the button for Clint's floor since it was the closest. When the elevator moved suddenly Bucky jumped a little. He reached for Natasha.

"Tasha!”he cried and she came to his side. 

Bucky latched on to her and cried more. Natasha was petting his hair, calming him down quite a bit.

"What do you think baby boy, is Uncle Clint okay knowing?" She whispered just loud enough that both Clint and Bucky could hear her.

Bucky nodded and turned his head so he could see Clint. He slipped his thumb into his mouth and relaxed a bit. Clint gently pulled Bucky's thumb out of his mouth.

"Don't suck your thumb Bucky, that's yucky and it's not good for you.” Clint explained receiving a pouty look from the little.

The doors opened and Natasha released Bucky so Clint could pick him up. It was a bit harder for Clint to carry Bucky than for Steve but certainly not impossible. Clint set Bucky down on the couch. 

"Are you alright now Bucky?" Clint asked placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky pulled his legs into his chest "Wan’ papa.” he mumbled into his knees.

"I'll call papa, okay?" Natasha replied to the comment.

Natasha called while Bucky curled up in her and Clint's laps. He was still crying and sniffling a bit. Luckily Steve answered quickly.

Steve heard his phone ringing in his back pocket.

"Just a second Tony" Steve smiled "Hey Nat what's up?"

"Steve I need you to come to Clint's floor, we have a little problem."

"Oh.” Steve knew what she meant by little problem "I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and looked at Tony "Natasha needs my help, I'll be back in a bit.” 

With that Steve rushed off to the elevator. He got to Clint's floor and walked in. Bucky sat up and held his arms out to Steve, more tears formed in his eyes when he saw him.

"Papa!" He cried as Steve came over to him.

Steve lifted Bucky into his arms. Bucky didn't wrap his arms or legs around Steve he just curled up into him.

"Oh love, are you okay?" Steve asked holding his baby close.

Bucky nodded leading his head on to Steve's chest.

"He accidentally brought up his little side while we were talking and got a little freaked out." Clint explained.

"He won't say how old he is but he's really little right now and wanted you." Natasha added.

"How old are you baby bear?" Steve asked softly. Bucky just moved his head to Steve shoulder. "Are you one?"

He was normally around one when he was in his little space, so Steve expected a yes. Bucky shook his head no and slipped his thumb back in his mouth. Steve allowed him to do this for now since he was so upset.

"Are you littler than that?" Steve asked kissing Bucky's temple.

Bucky nodded and clung to Steve. Steve didn't complain he just held Bucky in his arms. Bucky had never regressed younger than one as far as Steve knew, and he rarely was any age other than one, sometimes he was two, and on an even rarer occasion three. 

"Thor keeps asking me where I went, I'm gonna head back up." Natasha stated "You guys gonna be okay?"

Clint and Steve nodded. Natasha kissed Bucky on the nose, getting him to smile for a brief second.

"Bye baby boy." She whispered.

Bucky gurgled something around his thumb in response. Natasha smiled and went back to meet with Thor. They sat in silence for two minutes, Steve placing occasional, random kisses on different spots on Bucky's head and face. 

"I've gotta go Bucky.” Steve told his little boy.

"Noo!" Bucky cried to Steve.

"I'm so sorry baby, but I promised Tony I would go back and help him.” Steve rubbed Bucky's back. 

Bucky sobbed into Steve. "No, papa! Papa tay.”

"I know sweetie, but I promised, can you be big for ten more minutes?" Steve whispered to his baby "Can you do that for Papa?"

Bucky nodded and tried to stop his cries. He hugged Steve tightly and sniffled, Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair and kissed his head. 

"Ten minutes, then we can go home.” Steve kissed Bucky's neck. 

Clint cleared his throat "You know I could keep an eye on him while you finish working with Tony. Then he won't need to be big again." 

"Do you want to stay with Clint while I work Buck?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded, he couldn't be big right now.

Steve set Bucky down, he collapsed into Steve when he tried to stand. Steve helped him to the couch, where Clint wrapped his arm around Bucky's shoulder. Steve kissed Bucky's forehead and placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"I'll be right back, love. Be good for Clint." Steve looked into Bucky's big, now red eyes.

Bucky watched Steve as he left the room. Once Steve was out of his sight Bucky began to cry again.

"Shh." Clint whispered rubbing his back "Hey little man, it's okay, Papa's going to be right back." 

Bucky grabbed onto Clint's shirt and cried into him. Clint pulled Bucky on to his lap and hugged him.


	12. Puppies and Bath Time

Clint rubbed soothing circles in Bucky's back. Bucky continued to cry. Eventually it died down into an occasional noise and lighter tears.

"Do you like puppies, bud?" Clint asked Bucky once he was calmer.

"Ubby?" Bucky looked up and sniffled hearing Clint's question.

"Yes, do you want to meet my puppy?" Clint responded. 

Bucky nodded. Clint picked up Bucky and carried him to the door leading to his balcony. He opened the door and stepped out side. His dog came running up to him. 

"Ubby!" Bucky cheered reaching for the dog. 

"Her name is Lucky." Clint explained setting Bucky down so he could reach the dog.

Lucky licked Bucky's face. Bucky giggled and scratched behind her ears. Clint sat on a patio chair and watched Bucky play. He let out a giggle every so often, not saying a word.

Steve returned to Tony's lab.

"Alright we were on the last test, right?" Steve double checks.

"Yeah, why?" Tony looked up from what he was doing.

"I was just thinking that I needed to start on dinner for Bucky and I soon." Steve wasn't technically lying to Tony.

"You could always eat with everyone else you know." Tony stated.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "We're fine when it's just the two of us."

"So is that why you've been so secretive and distant lately." Tony chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Steve panicked.

"You and Bucky are a thing now, aren't you?" Tony smirked at Steve.

"Alright, yes, we are together." Steve admitted, again, not lying.

"I'll let you skip the last test if you go tell that to Bruce, he bet fifty bucks you weren't." Tony told him setting down his tools.

"Sure, just please don't make to big of a deal out of this, we aren't trying to make it known by everyone." Steve replied as Tony drug him off to find Bruce.

Eventually Steve made his way back to Clint's floor. Bucky and Clint weren't on the couch. Steve did notice the door to the balcony was open and went to check. Clint noticed him and silently motioned for him to come over. He stood next to Clint and saw Bucky playing with Lucky happily. Lucky licked him and Bucky squealed. Bucky looked back and noticed Steve, who waved at Bucky.

Bucky smiled "Papa!!" He cheered, and made grabby hands to Steve.

Steve sighed and picked him up. resting him on his hip. He kissed Bucky gently.

"You're spoiled rotten, you know that?" Steve teased.

Bucky giggled and pointed at Lucky "Ubby!"

"Yes Bucky bear, I do see the puppy." Steve smiled leaned his forehead against Bucky's, Bucky yawned a little after Steve did this "Why don't you say goodbye to Clint and Lucky so we can go make dinner."

Steve set Bucky down on the ground and he crawled over to Clint. He didn't feel like walking when he was this little. Bucky got up on his knees and Clint leaned down so they could hug.

"Bye bye unca Cwint." Bucky released Clint from the hug. "Bye bye Ubby." He smiled as Lucky sat down at Clint's feet.

"Bye little man." Clint smiled back.

"Thanks Clint." Steve said scooping Bucky back into his arms.

"Thank you for letting me watch him." Clint replied as the couple left. 

Bucky had his legs wrapped loosely around Steve, he didn't bother wrapping his arms around Steve and just let them fall to his sides. Steve kept one hand underneath Bucky to support him. Bucky yawned again and rested his head on Steve's shoulder as Steve pressed the button to their floor.

"Tired Buck?" Steve asked quietly.

"Mhm." Bucky nodded against Steve and let himself relax.

“How about a quick bath when we get back?” Steve asked softly, earning a small silent nod from Bucky.

Steve carried Bucky to his bathroom and set him on the counter, his bathroom was slightly larger than Bucky's. There was a separate shower and bathtub, unlike Bucky's that simply had a curtain and a shower head above the bathtub. He turned on the water, and went to go get Bucky undressed. Bucky had slipped his thumb back into his mouth.

"Don't do that baby." Steve sighed, "I'm gonna go get some clothes and stuff, I'll grab your pacifier for you, okay?"

"Otay." Bucky replied easing his thumb out of him mouth.

Steve found Bucky's pacifier and slipped it into his pocket. He grabbed Bucky his bear onesie, a thick diaper and the other changing supplies. He grabbed himself some clean boxers, some joggers and t shirt. 

"Okay, arms up." Steve told Bucky as he walked into the bathroom, setting the clothes on the floor.

Bucky listened and Steve pulled off his shirt. Steve completely undressed Bucky and cleaned him up the same way he would if he were changing him normally. He moved him to the tub after turning off the water.

"Dudties?" Bucky wondered if Steve had brought his rubber ducks.

"I didn't bring your ducks baby." Steve admitted, he pulled the pacifier "I brought this," slipped the pacifier in Bucky's mouth "I'll go get your ducks."

Steve quickly grabbed the ducks from Bucky's bathroom and brought them back to his own.

"Tank you" Bucky smiled when Steve handed him his ducks.

Steve got undressed himself and headed to the shower.

"Papa, no take bath?" Bucky tilted his head.

"I was going to take a shower, did you want me to take a bath with you?" Steve asked.

"Uh huh." Bucky replied shyly.

Steve picked up Bucky and got into the tub. Bucky sat in his lap and leaned into him. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's hair while he played with his ducks. After only ten minutes Bucky fell asleep against Steve. Steve kissed Bucky's head and pulled the drain on the bathtub. He lifted Bucky out of the tub, Bucky woke up the sudden change of temperature.

"Mmm." Bucky whined his pacifier still in his mouth "Papa?"

"Hey bear." Steve smiled.

He wrapped Bucky in a towel and wrapped one around his own waist. Steve got Bucky dried off, diapered, and zipped up in his onesie. Steve moved Bucky to the bed in his room and got dressed himself.

"You want to go back to sleep Bucky?" Steve asked sitting on the bed next to Bucky.

Bucky whined a little "Hungwy.”

"Come on let's get you some dinner" Steve placed Bucky on his hip. "What do you want to eat baby?"

"Bottwe." Bucky mumbled into Steve.

"Sure thing Buck." Steve carried him out to the kitchen. 

Steve prepared Bucky's bottle and put it in the microwave. Bucky yawned against Steve while they waited for his bottle to warm up. Once it was done. Steve took Bucky to the couch. Bucky leaned back slightly, Steve removed the pacifier and slipped the bottle into Bucky's mouth. He sucked on the bottle lazily, his eyes drooped more and more. When the bottle was almost empty Bucky released it and sighed, almost instantly after he fell asleep. 

Steve carefully moved Bucky off his lap onto the couch. Bucky didn't move or fuss when he was moved, or when Steve slipped the pacifier back into his mouth. This relived Steve, he didn't want to wake Bucky again. He draped the blanket, that now renamed on the back of the couch, over top of baby Bucky. 

Bucky had a tendency to fall asleep in the living room when they had quiet time, it didn't mater if he was coloring, watching a movie, or just cuddling with Steve, he would fall asleep. Each time they only lasted for thirty minutes to an hour and it only happened between one and three, so Steve just let it happen and started to keep one of their fluffy blankets out here for him. Steve had even tried to make one o'clock Bucky's official nap time, but he could fall asleep unless he had been doing something, and it had to be in the living room. 

This was likely part of the reason Bucky was so little today. Obviously he hadn't had any little time all day, but he was also tired, he didn't have a chance to take a nap. Steve figured that it was also the reason Bucky was so sleepy now, that and crying for so long probably wore the poor thing out.

Steve left Bucky where he was and made himself a quick dinner. He finished around eight and Bucky was still sound asleep. He brushed his teeth and sat across from Bucky on the couch sketching his little sleeping beauty.


	13. Breakfast

Steve woke up at the same time he always did. He debated waking up Bucky, but decided to let him sleep a little longer. Sam joined him for a run, he acted kind of weird during the run. 

Steve returned home. Bucky wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, Steve assumed he was still asleep. He started walking to Bucky's room when something hit his back. Steve got ready to fight what ever was there until he heard the giggles.

"Dood mowning papa!" Bucky giggled.

Steve let out a sigh of relief "Good morning baby, you scared me." he grabbed Bucky's legs to pull him into a piggyback.

"I Sowwy." Bucky continued to laugh. 

"Do you want breakfast love?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded "Tasha said Tony wants us to eat wit de team."

"Alright, I need to shower and get dressed then we can go up, okay?" Steve kissed Bucky's cheek.

"Otay." Bucky replied sliding off Steve's back.

Steve got ready and met Bucky in the living room. Steve quickly changed Bucky into a thinner diaper, some jeans, a black T-shirt, and red zip up hoodie, before they left. The couple headed to breakfast. 

"I was starting to think you two love birds weren't coming." Tony chuckled as they walked in.

"Tony knows?!" Bucky panicked a bit.

"It's not just me, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Loki, Sam, James, Peter, Strange, Wanda, and Vision."

"You told everyone?!" Bucky glared at Steve.

Steve smiled nervously "Sorry, but I only told Tony and Bruce." Steve looked at Tony "I told you that we didn't want everyone to know, so you called Sam, Peter, James, Stephen, Wanda, and Vision to tell them we were a couple!?"

"Did you expect me to keep quiet about my victory?" Tony asked walking back to the dinning area.

"Steve." Bucky stretched the 'e' as he complained.

"Relax all he knows is that we're dating, don't worry." Steve assured him, he kissed Bucky's cheek and grabbed his hand.

They entered the dinning area and sat down. Thor was already on his second helping of food, Clint and Natasha were almost finished, and Loki wasn't even there. 

"No Loki?" Steve looked over at Thor.

Thor shrugged "He said he would come, I suppose he changed his mind." Thor suddenly smiled "I almost forgot, congratulations on your new companionship, Captain!"

"Thank you Thor." Steve smiled shyly.

Bucky didn't say anything and just got himself breakfast. 

"Morning boys." Natasha lightly smacked the back of Steve and Bucky's heads.

"Morning Tasha." Bucky replied.

"Good morning Nat." Steve smiled getting himself food.

After ten minutes, Bucky finished his food and sat down on the couch with Clint and Natasha. Natasha noticed how uncomfortable Bucky looked, he fidgeted a bit after he sat down.

"Are you alright honey?" Natasha whispered.

"I need changed." Bucky admitted quietly.

Clint rubbed Bucky's back and Natasha grabbed Bucky's hand "Do you want one of us to change you or do you want to wait for Steve?" He asked in a whisper.

"Wait for papa." He replied looking down.

Thor walked over to the living room area. Clint moved his hand from Bucky's back, and Nat let go of his hand. Soon enough Steve finished his breakfast and sat next to Bucky.

Bucky bit his lip "Papa," he muttered "I hada accident."

"Okay baby, let's go get you changed." Steve whispered back.

Steve walked to the elevator and Bucky followed. Tony ran after them.

"You two can't be leaving already, I'm sure sex can wait another half an hour." Tony joked.

Bucky and Steve's faces grew red. Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and got ready to get in the elevator, but Bucky didn't move.

"We aren't going to have sex Tony." Bucky was beet red.

"Alright, then why can't you stay?" Tony had a smug look on his face.

Bucky was embarrassed and ticked off at this point "Fine then we'll stay, just stop making assumptions about our relationship!" He snapped.

"Buck." Steve whispered. "You don't have to listen to him, he was just trying to be annoying."

"I, I just, I don't, I don't like him assuming things like that." Bucky looked like he was almost about to cry.

"Shh, baby." Steve whispered to Bucky as they headed back to the living room "You shouldn't do that, you needed changed, you could get a rash if we don't get you changed."

"I sowwy papa." Bucky whimpered a bit.

"Calm down, we can talk about this later." Steve replied.

Bucky and Steve sat back down and waited. Steve got bored an talked with Thor. When the thirty minutes where over Bucky couldn't find Steve, he wasn't in the living room anymore. 

"Have you guys seen Steve?" Bucky asked Clint and Natasha.

Clint shook his head and Natasha shrugged her shoulders "I didn't even notice he left." Clint explained.

"Ты в порядке, малыш.” (Are you alright baby boy) Natasha asked in Russian so she wouldn't need to whisper.

Bucky sighed "Я в порядке, я просто хочу немного времени." (I'm fine I just want some little time) "I'm gonna go find him."

Bucky wandered to Tony's lab, still no sign of Steve. He decided to ask Tony, even though he was still mad at Tony. He knows Tony was just joking with them but he was still really upset.

"Tony, have you see Steve?" He asked.

Tony turned to face the other man "Yeah, blonde hair, blue eyes, about six foot two, and-"

"You know what I meant Stark" Bucky rolled his eyes.

"No I haven't." Tony replied "If he wandered off he likely isn't as excited about sex as you are."

"Shut up about the sex thing Tony!" Bucky snapped.

"Alright, I'm just sayin' if he leaves like that you must be pretty bad, considering he has no one else to compare it too."

" ‘top it Tony!" Bucky yelled, not realizing little voice slipping out.

"I-I'm sorry." Tony stuttered 'Is Bucky a little?' He thought to himself.

Bucky left the room. He found Steve not long after he left.

"Hey Bucky." Steve smiled from where he was standing with Thor.

"Hey, I'm going to head back to our floor, are you coming?" Bucky sled trying not to sound suspicious to Thor.

"Yeah, I'm coming, it was nice talking with you Thor." Steve realized how long he had been talking.

"You as well." Thor replied.

Steve and Bucky walked back to the elevator and headed to their floor. Bucky looked down the whole time remembering how Steve said they would finish there discussion later.

"Are you okay Buck?" Steve asked placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky nodded and walked into the living room when the doors opened.

Steve sighed "Is this about earlier?" He asked.

Bucky nodded, "Am I in twouble?"

"No bear, I just wanted to talk about it" Steve replied grabbing Bucky's hand "Come on you still need changed.”

Bucky followed Steve back to the bathroom and laid down. Steve changed Bucky and picked him up. Bucky snuggled into Steve.

"Papa, tan I have my paci?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, but we still need to talk.” Steve explained handing Bucky his pacifier.

Bucky latched on to the pacifier "Tank you.” he sucked on his pacifier and Steve set him down on the bed.

"Baby, I know Tony was making you mad but you can't react like that." Steve sighed "And when you need a change we can't just put if off.”

"I sowwy, I won't do it again." Bucky whimpered through his pacifier.

"You need to learn not to get so worked up about things." Steve added.

"I know papa." Bucky mumbled. 

"I love you Bucky." Steve kissed his head.

"I wuv you too papa." Bucky smiled removing his pacifier and kissing Steve's nose.

"What do you want to do today babes?" Steve asked.

"I dunno." Bucky shrugged.

"How about we go for a walk." Steve suggested picking up Bucky and setting him on his hip.

"Otay.” Bucky agreed wrapping his arms around Steve.

Things calmed down for the rest of the day. They walked around the park, Bucky ended up feeding five squirrels, thirteen ducks, and nearly a hundred pigeons. Bucky completely wore himself out, after lunch Bucky and Steve, drew, read and cuddled the rest of the day. Bucky of course fell asleep for about an hour during all of that. That night was easy, Steve just made salad for dinner so Bucky wouldn't get as messy, that failed, after getting everything cleaned up, they just had a normal night.


	14. Aquarium

Bucky woke up in the middle of the night, he didn't know why he just did. He couldn't fall back asleep, so he grabbed his bear, and a fuzzy blanket. He walked to Steve's room, and quietly opened the door. 

"Papa?" He whispered, peaking in the room.

After a few minutes with no reply, Bucky walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Steve was fast asleep. Bucky crawled on the bed and sat down next to Steve. He wrapped himself in his blanket and cuddled his teddy bear. He leaned back against the head board, which creaked loudly, waking Steve. Steve yawned and tried to make out the figure in front of him.

"I sowwy papa, didn't mean to wake you up.” Bucky apologized.

"It's alright Buck, why are you up, it's three in the morning?" Steve asked rubbing his eyes and checking the clock.

"I touldn't sweep." Bucky replied looking down.

Steve lifted the covers Bucky to get in "Come on love, you can sleep with me.” Steve smiled sweetly.

Bucky crawled in next to Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist and rested his head on his sounder. Bucky curled up into Steve, still clutching his bear.

"Doodnight papa.” Bucky yawned against Steve.

"Goodnight Bucky." Steve replied kissing Bucky's head, not long after he fell asleep.

Once Steve was asleep Bucky kissed his cheek, then let himself fall asleep. Steve woke up to his phone ringing. It woke Bucky up as well, Bucky whimpered and grabbed on to Steve after he was woke up.

"Shhh, you're okay, go back to sleep.” Steve whispered rubbing Bucky's back. He picked up the phone expecting it to be Sam complaining that he missed their run, it wasn't "Hello?" he answered, keeping his voice down. "Yeah that sounds great, see you there." 

"Who was dat?" Bucky mumbled against Steve's body.

Steve just smiled and kissed Bucky's head "Don't worry about it baby bear." He whispered "I'm going to make breakfast, you can stay here until I finish."

"I wanna tome wit you." Bucky replied clinging to Steve.

Steve stood up with Bucky in his arms, "Alright baby, do you want your paci?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. Steve found the pacifier and slipped it into Bucky's mouth. Bucky snuggled closer to his papa.

"I'm thinking oatmeal and a bottle for breakfast, how does that sound?" Steve asked cuddling his baby.

"Dood." Bucky replied through his pacifier.

Steve and Bucky ate their breakfast out in the living room so Bucky could watch tv. Bucky finished his his oatmeal and kept his eyes glued on the screen while he drank his bottle. He giggled at the bright show.

"Are you almost done with your bottle Bucky?" Steve asked sliding Bucky off his lap.

"Awmost.” Bucky replied.

"Alright, we need to hurry, we have places to go today." Steve kissed Bucky's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whewe?" Bucky asked through handing Steve the empty bottle.

"You'll see." Steve replied taking the bowls and the bottle to the sink.

Steve did the dishes quickly. He returned to the couch and picked up Bucky. They got dressed for the day and Steve packed a backpack for the day. A few diapers, changing supplies Bucky's pacifier, and some snacks.

"Whewe awe we doeing papa?" Bucky asked again.

"You'll see, be patient." Steve replied as he backed the bag.

"Why awe you packing da paci?" Bucky leaned his head on Steve.

"Just in case you need it.” Steve answered Bucky.

"Otay." Bucky looked nervously at the pacifier.

Steve took his hand and they headed to the car. The two got buckled and Steve began to drive. Bucky just looked out the window and waited to find out where they where going. Soon the pulled into the parking lot of a huge aquarium.

"Huh!" Bucky gasped "Pwease teww me dis is whewe we awe doeing!"

"This is it.” Steve replies finding a parking spot easily.

It was the middle of the week, the school year had begun, and there where no new attractions, so today not may people where at the aquarium. Bucky looked out the car window and spotted Candy and Kat. Candy waved at Bucky. As soon as the car was in park Bucky jumped out.

"Bucky!" Candy cheered.

Bucky hugged her "Hi Tandy.” he smiled.

"Hi Candy, Kat." Steve waved at the couple.

"Hi cap!" Candy giggled.

"Hi Steve, hi Bucky." Kat smiled "Okay, are you two ready to see the fish?"

"Uh huh!" Bucky and Candy cheered in unison.

"Let's go then." Steve stated as he grabbed Bucky's hand.

Bucky was bouncing around as they walked through the parking lot. Steve and Kat payed for the passes while Bucky and Candy talked. They helped their babies get their wristbands on, then headed in the large building.

Bucky and Candy were jumping off the walls pretty much the entire time. Certain fish would really catch there eye from time to time.

"Do you guys want to pet the stingrays?" Steve asked noticing the sign.

"Yes!" Bucky cheered "I wanna pet de singways!"

"Me too!" Candy added.

They walked over to the sting ray pool.

"Alright you have to use two fingers." Kat told them as they began to pet the stingrays.

"Ahh," Bucky giggled "It's spwasing me.”

After petting the stingrays they headed towards the gift shop. Bucky tugged on Steve's shirt.

"Papa wook mewmaids!" Bucky cheered looking at a large sign for the mermaid show.

"Mewmaids?" Candy looked over towards Bucky.

"See!" Bucky pointed to the sign.

"The show doesn't start for nearly an hour guys." Kat replied to their comments.

"Awww!" Candy whined.

"Tan we pwease stay?" Bucky begged "Pwease!"

"I don't know, we don't have anything else to do until then." Steve relied.

"Pwease Papa!" Bucky pleaded.

"Can we pwease stay Mommy?" Candy asked Kat.

Kat looked at Steve and shrugged her shoulders. Steve looked at the pleading littles. He would have stuck with his answer that the wait was too long, but then Bucky gave him those big puppy dog eyes.

"I guess if we finish in the gift shop before it's time we could always go back to the stingrays." Steve smiled, "If that's alright with Kat."

The littles shifted their glance and Kat sighed "That sounds alright to me."

"Yay!" Candy cheered. "Tank you."

"Tank you Tat, Tank you papa.” Bucky smiled and hugged Steve.

The group walked into the gift shop and looked around. Bucky and Candy were finding all sorts of toys and decorations they loved, eagerly showing each other then running to another area of the gift shop.

"Papa, wook dey'ew mewmaid unitorns!" Bucky showed Steve a plushie he found. They were tokidoki mermicornoes.

Steve smiled "I see it baby." Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky "Is that what you want?"

"Yes pwease!" Bucky nodded. Bucky smiled and grabbed one of the plushies, he picked out a grey one with a shark on its side.

"Alright let's go pay for it.”

"He's a boy papa, not an it.” 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to assume anything." Steve smiled at Bucky "So what's his name?"

"Umm," Bucky thought for a moment "Douglass!"

Steve paid for the plushie, then he and Bucky waited for Candy and Kat. Not long after they joined them.

"I think it's close enough to the show that we can just head there now." Kat said as she walked over to the boys.

There were there other people at the mermaid show, a mother, and her two children. The kids got really excited about Bucky and Steve being there. They took a few pictures with the little kids before the show started. When the show began Bucky didn't say a word he just stared in awe as the mermaids danced through the water. 

The show eventually ended and the couples had to head home. Candy and Bucky hugged for a solid five minutes before Steve and Kat had to break them apart.

"Was that fun Buck?" Steve asked Bucky as they left the parking lot.

"Yes, it was supew fun!" Bucky giggled "Tank you fow taking me papa." Bucky leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek.

"You're welcome Bucky." Steve smiled back at Bucky playing with his plushie.

They arrived back at the tower and Steve laid down on the couch.

"Papa tiwed?" Bucky asked kneeling down next to the couch.

"Just a little bit bear." Steve replied running his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"You sould take a nap den.” Bucky smiled laying the blanket from the back of the couch on top of Steve.

"Okay baby." Steve kissed Bucky's head and closed his eyes.

Steve woke up an hour later and Bucky was asleep curled up on the chair. He was cuddling both his plushies tightly, sucking on his pacifier. Steve took a quick picture before moving the blanket from himself to Bucky.


	15. Mission

Steve and Bucky where cuddling on the couch. Bucky was wearing one of Steve's sweaters, which was slightly to big for him, and some stripped thigh high socks. He deliberately dressed this way, he thought it would be nice to wear something a bit more babyish, since it was just the two of them. Of course Steve didn't mind, he thought it was adorable. Bucky sat on Steve's lap sucking on his pacifier while Steve read his book. Steve was focused on the book and Bucky was just staring off into space, so it made them both jump a little when Steve's phone rang.

"Hello?" Steve answered. "Yes sir, right away." Steve continued. He sighed and looked down at Bucky who was leaning his head against Steve's chest. "We have a mission Bucky."

"Oh." Bucky replied, getting off of Steve's lap.

"Go get ready, okay." Steve said kissing Bucky's head lightly.

"Okay Steve." Bucky was getting himself out of his headspace and ready for a mission.

Bucky quickly went back to his room. He changed into his mission suit. His pacifier caught his eye, it was sitting on his night stand, he really wanted to be little. He knew he could do this though, he has made it through missions before, and Steve would be there too, he could do it.

Steve walked into Bucky's room ready for the mission. Bucky turned to him, giving him a small smile. Steve didn't say anything, he just walked over to Bucky and hugged him. The two stayed silent and hugged for a moment before heading out.

After a short trip they reached their destination, a Hydra facility. Apparently two SHIELD agents where captured. Hydra's intentions with them was still unknown, but that was not why Bucky, Steve, and Tony where there. Their mission was to rescue the agents.

Hydra had clearly been expecting them. As soon as they reached the base they where shot at. Bucky quickly shot the sniper and prepared for more bullets to come. More solders shot at them before they where able to get inside the base. Steve went in first. Trying to get around unnoticed at least until Bucky and Tony could join him. After finishing off the first line of security Tony and Bucky joined Steve in the base.

More Hydra soldiers guarded the cells that held the agents. Steve took out one of the guards followed by Bucky and Tony joining in. They managed to bust out the agents before more soldiers could arrive.

The group successfully escaped the facility. More soldiers reached them as they where approving the jet. Steve blocked bullets with his shield while Bucky shot some of the soldiers. Bucky noticed a soldier with their gun aimed right for Steve.

"Steve!" Bucky called before pushing Steve out of the way of the shot. "You idiot, pay more attention!" Bucky continued, shooting the remaining hydra agents.

Steve began to panic "Are you alright? Did that bullet hit you? Did-"

"I, I'm fine Stevie." Bucky stated getting back on his feet. "Ahhh." he winced "C-come on we, we gotta, gotta get back to the jet." Bucky stuttered on his words trying not to think about the pain shooting through his leg.

"Oh God Bucky." Steve quickly rushed to Bucky's side, he helped his lover back to the jet before they could be met with anymore hydra soldiers. "Do we have any medical staff with us?" He asked tony frantically.

"No. I'll call Bruce, he should be ready when we get back to the tower." Tony replied.

Steve helped Bucky over to a small restroom in the jet and closed the door. He sat Bucky down so he could treat the wound the best he could.

"I can't do a lot but I can at least bandage it for now." Steve sighed.

Bucky didn't say a word, he just sat there biting his lip, hoping he wouldn't start crying. Steve made the hole in Bucky's pants larger so later they wouldn't need to be removed for Bruce to fix up the wound. He bandaged it and helped Bucky back out of the room.

Steve helped Bucky to a seat. He noticed the tears in Bucky's eyes and gently kissed Bucky's forehead.

"It, it huwts papa." Bucky whimpered quietly as he let few tears slip from his eyes. "It reawwy h-huwts."

"Shh." Steve whispered "I know sweetie. You'll be alright, Tony called Bruce so he can make it better."

Steve kissed Bucky's forehead again and sat down next to him. Through out the flight Bucky would constantly grip the seat or bit his lip when his pain felt the worst. Eventually the made it back to the tower. Bucky at this point was wavering between spaces and could hardly bring himself to stand up.

Steve carried Bucky quickly to Bruce. Bucky noticed the machines and tools around him and began to panic. He hated this already, he couldn't help but think of the horrible things these machines could do to him. Memories from hydra flashed in his mind, all those machines used to wipe his memory, torture him, manipulate him. He desperately tried to get away from Steve but couldn't escape his grasp. Bucky began to scream and yell.

"No! Let me go!!" He yelled still trying to escape the grasp of the super soldier. "Let me go! No! No no no! Wet me go!!" Bucky began to cry. "Wet me doe!!"

Tony and Bruce noticed Bucky's words. Bruce seem shocked, and confused at Bucky's actions. Tony on the other hand just had more of a reason to believe Bucky was a little.

"Bucky." Steve kept a firm grip on Bucky "Bruce is going to help you, you'll be okay."

Bucky continued to struggle free himself from Steve. Eventually he managed to wiggle himself out of Steve's arms. He tried to runaway but collapsed to the floor. Bucky curled up in a ball screaming and crying loudly as he remembered all those awful machines used by hydra.

"Shh," Steve whispered "You're okay baby."

"No!" Bucky wailed "No! I don't wanna fowget, I don't wan dem to huwt me!!"

"Bruce isn't going to hurt you." Steve assured Bucky "I promise."

Everyone could hear the loud wails from the main living room, and of course today was the day there where guests in the tower. Vision and Wanda had visited today. Natasha and Clint where the only ones who knew why Bucky was acting this way.

Eventually Steve calmed Bucky down enough to get him to uncurl himself. Steve let Bucky rest his head in his lap while Bruce began to tend to the wound. Bucky cried out for the majority of the process, while Steve let Bucky grip his hands.

When it was over Bruce and Tony left the room leaving Steve sitting on the floor with Bucky laying his head in Steve's lap. Bucky continued to cry and Steve ran his fingers Bucky's hair.

"Bear?" Steve asked trying to get Bucky's attention "Please stop crying baby."

"I-I sowwy papa" Bucky whimpered. "I sowwy."

"Shh, sorry about what Buck?" Steve asked helping Bucky sit up.

"I, I sowwy I scweamed, I sowwy I twied to wunaway." Bucky answered looking down.

Steve pulled Bucky closer and kissed his head "I forgive you. I'm sorry that the machines scared you, but we had to come so we could get your owie all better."

"It huwts" Bucky mumbled against Steve.

"Yeah, but now it will get better really fast." Steve explained holding Bucky in a long hug "Baby, you know we probably have to tell them. After everything they heard and saw today it's only a matter of time before someone else finds out anyways."

"But, but den, den dey aww waugh at me, dey aww gonna tink it stupid." Bucky cried.

"Did papa laugh at you, did papa think it was stupid?" Steve asked Bucky, Bucky shook his head no "Well, what about auntie Tasha and uncle Clint?"

"No." Bucky replied.

"See baby bear, none of us think it's stupid, neither will any of them." Steve kissed Bucky's cheek gently.

"Pwomise?" Bucky mumbled as Steve lifted him into his arms.

"I promise."


	16. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Loki is finally here

Steve carefully held Bucky on his hip trying not to let his arm hit Bucky's injured thigh. Bucky leaned onto Steve, hiding his face in Steve's shoulder already embarrassed even though no one could see him.

"Do you want to try to walk instead?" Steve asked Bucky, noticing his desperate act to hide his embarrassment.

"No, I not wanna walk." Bucky mumbled around his thumb.

"No sucking your thumb Bucky." Steve told Bucky pulling his thumb out of Bucky's mouth. "As soon as we get back to our floor you can have your paci, okay?"

"Otay." Bucky replied. "Papa, do we have to teww dem?"

"Well it's your choice baby, if you don't want to we don't have to." Steve sighed "If you want, we can go right home and not tell them."

"I, I tink we should teww dem, but tan we doe home first?" Bucky asked as he held on to Steve "I wanna det cweaned up."

"Sure sweetie.” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky's cheek. 

Steve resituated Bucky to a piggy back ride so he wouldn't feel as embarrassed. He headed out of the hallway from the medical room to the main living room. People where talking, nothing unusual. Steve and Bucky got a few confused looks. Likely about the current situation and Bucky's screams earlier. All Bucky knew was that he was glad Sam wasn't here, he would never hear the end of this.

The reached their floor and Steve took Bucky into Bucky's bathroom. Steve set Bucky down and started a bath.

"Do you want to take a bath together?" Steve asked Bucky as he began to get Bucky out of his mission suit.

"Uh huh." Bucky replied.

"Okay, do you want your paci right now, or after the bath?" He asked getting ready to go grab the pacifier.

"Aftew baf pwease.” Bucky answered.

Steve nodded and finished undressing Bucky then he did himself. He sat in the bathtub with Bucky on his lap. Bucky didn't play this time, he just let papa get him cleaned up.

"Owwie." Bucky whimpered when Steve moved causing him to his his leg on the side of the tub.

"Sorry love." Steve kissed Bucky's hair. "I didn't mean to make you hit your owie." 

"It otay papa" Bucky sniffled "Tan I hewp papa det cwean?" Bucky asked whipping his eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Steve asked carefully turning Bucky around to face him. 

Bucky grabbed the cup from the ledge of the bathtub "Tan I wash youw haiw wike you do fow me?" 

"Yes you can sweetie, just let me help you get some shampoo." Steve told Bucky.

Steve and Bucky finished there bath after a few more minutes. Steve wrapped a towel around his waist and helped Bucky dry off then went to grab a diaper. He got Bucky diapered and quickly grabbed himself some boxers.

"Papa, my owie stiww huwts." Bucky whined.

"I'm sure it does." Steve replied.

"Tan I have tisses?" Bucky asked looking up at Steve.

"You mean like this?” Steve smiled and placed lots of little kisses on Bucky's neck "Or like this?" he kissed Bucky's stomach causing Bucky to squeal and laugh.

"No papa, tan I have tisses on my owie, to make it bettew?" Bucky asked still a little giggly. 

"Of course baby." Steve replied then gently kissing the wound on Bucky's leg. "Does it feel better?"

"Uh huh." Bucky nodded.

Steve picked up Bucky and carried him to his bed. He slipped the pacifier into Bucky's mouth. Bucky grabbed his plushies and held them close to his body. Bucky watched while Steve grabbed him a t shirt and some sweats from the drawers of his dresser. Steve quickly got Bucky dressed then got himself dressed.

"Are you ready to go tell them?" Steve asked sitting on the bed across from Bucky. Bucky nodded "Alright let's go" Steve sighed helping Bucky stand up.

Bucky leaned on Steve and limped his way over to the elevator. Once they where in the elevator Bucky put his pacifier in his pocket. Steve gave Bucky's hand a small squeeze just before the doors opened. 

The group looked at them when they walked in. Bucky could already feel his face burning. Steve helped Bucky into the room and stoped next to a chair where Natasha sat.

Steve sighed "I know you're probably really confused about what happened today, well uh." Steve paused "You guys deserve and explanation. Bucky and I haven't really been spending as much time with the team lately, and well, what happened after the mission today, it's because, Bucky well..." Steve couldn't really bring himself to actually tell the whole group.

"I, I'm a wittwe," Bucky explained, still deep in his little space "And Steve is my papa." 

"A little?" Bruce had an extremely confused look on his face.

"Are you referring to age play?" Loki asked.

Bucky nodded, feeling tears fill his eyes. He gripped on to Steve tighter.

"Yeah, well sort of, it's age regression." Steve replied, "It's more going into a younger mindset, rather than role play."

Bucky looked at everyone sitting there speechless. He jumped a little when he felt Natasha rubbed his back, she gave him a small smile. He looked back and the group and saw Tony standing up.

"Hey bud," Tony smiled "How old are you?" He asked. The little held up one finger. "Wow. You know, you were really brave earlier. If I had to let someone give me stitches, I know I wouldn't have been that brave."

Bucky smiled at Tony. Tony smiled back at him and glanced down. He noticed the pacifier in Bucky's pocket. Tony grabbed the pacifier and held it out to Bucky. Bucky reluctantly took it, and began to suck on it. He noticed Bruce and Wanda still giving him confused looks and buried his face into Steve.

"Why don't you come sit down sweetheart." Wanda suggested patting a spot next to her on the couch.

Steve nudged Bucky a little. Bucky held on to Steve and limped his way over to the couch. He sat down next to Wanda.

"This is wonderful!" Thor finally said "Now Bucky can-" 

Loki cut him off "You are being to loud, Thor."

"I just assumed that maybe now would be a good time to-" Thor began to whisper.

Loki sighed "I know what you where thinking, and you can say it another time. You were being far to loud and right now is not about me." 

Bucky instantly felt a million times more uncomfortable when Thor and Loki started whispering. Tony noticed and offered to put on a movie, telling him that he could pick, but that didn't do anything. In the midst of all of this Loki managed to sneak away unnoticed. He returned not long after and knelt down in front of Bucky.

"I found someone who would like to meet you." Loki grabbed Bucky's attention, he showed Bucky a stuffed cat "His name is Shadow. Do you want to hold him?" Loki gave Bucky a small half smile.

Bucky nodded and Loki handed him the stuffed cat. He hugged the cat tightly and smiled. 

"I think he likes you." Loki said watching Bucky play with the cat toy. 

"Papa, it a kitty!" Bucky giggled.

Steve smiled "Yeah it is baby."

"Do you think you can hold on to him for me today?" Loki asked.

Bucky nodded and leaned back on the couch. Loki smiled at him and returned to his seat. It was around two in the after noon so after a few minutes Bucky began to drift off.

"Papa, I tiwed.” Bucky mumbled.

"Why don't you take a nap bear?" Steve replied running his fingers through Bucky's hair.

"Don't wanna take a nap." His statement was muffled through his pacifier.

"If you're tired you should just go to sleep, Buck," Steve replied.

Bucky yawned "I don't wanna doe to sweep."

Natasha stood up and walked over to Bucky. She silently traded places with Steve. 

"Will you at least cuddle with me?" She asked, "I haven't gotten to see you all day."

Bucky nodded and leaned into Natasha. Natasha wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. Only two minutes later Bucky fell asleep against Natasha.

"So why are you two doing this?" Bruce asked.

"It helps Bucky. Really, it's just a way for him to deal with stress, fear and anxiety." Steve explained.

"It's a little bit strange." Bruce commented.

"Maybe it is." Clint added "But it helps him, and he is really sweet when he's little."

"So you guys do this a lot?" Tony asked.

"Yes, when ever he wants to." Steve answered "So umm, what do you guys think?”

"I think it's cute." Tony pipped up.

Thor spoke next "I think it's wonderful."

"Thor," Loki snapped "Quiet, he's trying to sleep. It's great." He added.

"I have no issue with it.” Wanda joined in.

"Off topic a bit, but Loki, are you a little too?" Tony asked. "I'm just wondering, I think I saw you slip a couple of times."

"Yes, I am." Loki replied.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Steve asked, he thought that after Loki found out there was another little in the tower he would have said something.

"It was not the time, regardless I never minded if any of you you knew of it, I just never felt the need to announce it." Loki explained. 

An hour later Bucky woke up. Wanda and Vision has left, and the group had split off. It was only Bucky and Natasha in the living room still.

"Auntie Tasha?" Bucky looked up at her.

"Hey baby boy, sleep good?" Natasha asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Mhm.” Bucky nodded "Whewe's papa?" 

"I don't know honey." Natasha answered kissing his forehead.

"Tan we doe find him?" Bucky yawned.

Natasha smiled "Yeah. Do you need help getting up?" She asked remembering Bucky's leg.

"Yes pwease." Bucky replied and Natasha helped him off the couch


	17. Another Little

Bucky held Natasha's hand as they checked the tower. During there search they ran into Loki reading a book. Bucky pulled slightly on Natasha's arm to get her to follow him over to Loki. Bucky held out the stuffed cat to Loki.

"Tank you fow wetting me pway wif him." Bucky mumbled.

Loki smiled and grabbed the cat "Thank you for taking such good care of him." He replied "What are you guys doing?"

"Wooking fow papa." Bucky answered.

"I think I saw him with Tony just down the hall." Loki explained.

"Tank you Woki." Bucky replied.

"Thank you." Natasha added.

"Tome on Tasha!" Bucky said tugging on her arm.

"I'm coming sweetie." Natasha smiled following Bucky.

Natasha followed Bucky as he looked for Steve. It didn't take long for them to find him. He had been talking to Tony in another room.

"Hey Buck Bear." Steve smiled.

Bucky let got if Natasha's hand and wrapped his arms around Steve "Hi papa."

Steve picked up Bucky and sat him on his hip, "How's your leg?" Steve asked.

"My owie stiww huwts." Bucky answered leaning his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby." Steve replied kissing Bucky's cheek.

"What awe you doin'?" Bucky asked.

"I was talking to Tony." Steve answered, glancing towards Tony.

"Hi Tony." Bucky waved to Tony.

Tony smiled back, "Hey bud."

Steve continued his conversation with Tony. Bucky got bored after a few minutes, he wanted to go play, but he also wanted to be with Steve. He began to intertain himself by playing with the collar of Steve's shirt.

Steve rubbed Bucky back, "You Alright Buck?"

"Bored." Bucky mumbled.

"You can go play, baby." Steve kissed Bucky's cheek.

"Wanna tay wit papa." Bucky replied.

"Go play baby." Steve set Bucky down, "I'm going to be talking to Tony for a while."

"Wanna tay." Bucky pouted.

Tony crouched down in front of where Bucky sat, "You sure bud? It's really boring stuff, besides, I think if you go ask Loki he'll play with you."

"Why?" Bucky was confused.

"Loki's a little too Bucky." Steve responded.

"He is??!" Bucky smiled.

"Yeah, why don't you go see if he wants to play?" Tony suggested.

"I gonna pway wit Woki." Bucky agreed, Steve then helped him stand up.

Bucky limped his way out of the room to go find Loki. He found him in the same spot he had been in earlier.

"Woki?" Bucky caught Loki's attention making him look up from the book, "Do you wanna pway wit me?"

"Umm, okay, sure." Loki agreed and grabbed the stuffed cat sitting on the armrest. 

"Tome on." Bucky grabbed Loki's arm.

"Hello brother, hello James." Thor waved slightly as he passed them in the hallway.

"Hi Thow." Bucky smiled up at the man.

"Hewwo Bubba." Loki replied to Thor.

"Where are you two headed?" Thor asked.

"Uh jus da wiving woom. Woki gonna pway wit me!" Bucky beamed with excitement.

"Enjoy yourselves." Thor told them and continued on his way.

"Bye bye Thow." Bucky called back to him.

"Bucky? What awe we pwaying?" Loki asked awkwardly.

"Uh, we tan colow, an pway wit stuffies." Bucky explained.

Bucky brought all his toys and his coloring books up to the main floor for himself and Loki.

"What do you wanna do fiwst?" Loki just shrugged. "We tan colow." Bucky suggested.

"Okay." Loki agreed, honestly he didn't feel like coloring but he didn't want to make Bucky upset.

Bucky handed Loki one of the coloring books. He opened up his own and started to color a picture. Loki didn't.

"Woki? Awe you otay?" Bucky asked, concerned.

"Uh huh." Loki nodded.

"You tan use dis one if you don't wike dat one." Bucky pushed his coloring book towards Loki.

"This one's fine." Loki told Bucky.

"Tay. Do you wan to pway stuffies instead?"

Loki did want to play more than color, but he'd never actually played with another little before, "Um... suwe." Loki agreed, "Uh what do I do?"

"What evew you want." Bucky answered, "One time I pwayed a game wit my friend Tandy dat hew doggy was a supew hewo an Emma was captuwed by da bad guys but da doggy saved her an she became a supew hewo too."

"Um can Shadow be a supew hewo too?" Loki asked quietly.

"Uh huh!" Bucky was quick to agree, "What his supew hewo name?"

"I dunno." Loki looked down at his plushie.

"Emma is Amewica Beaw cause she hewps Papa fight bad guys." Bucky told the other little, while hugging his bear tightly.

"Uh then Shadow can be... just Shadow, cause he's like my Bubba, he doesn't need a supew hewo name." Loki explained.

"Huh, Shadow wook out, it da eviw Duckies!" Bucky began the game.

Loki giggled and joined in, "Don't wowwy, uh, what's this ones name?"

"Dat's Dougwass, he not a supew hewo, but he a good guy." Bucky answered.

"Okay. Don't wowwy Dougwass I will pwotect you!" Loki jumped right back into the game.

The littles played together for hours. They switched games a few times, mostly playing with their stuffies. They were having the time of their lives. Natasha came out to grab something for dinner and noticed the littles. She sat down with them on the couch and pulled Bucky on to her lap.

"What are you two playing?" She asked kissing Bucky's cheek.

"Emma and Shadow awe going to the pawk." Loki answered.

"Oh, are they on a date?" Natasha smiled at them.

"No, Emma doesn' wike boys." Bucky replied.

"An Shadow doesn't wike dating peopwe." Loki added to Bucky's comment.

"So they're just friends huh?" Natasha set Bucky back on the couch and stood up.

"Uh huh." The boys replied in unison.

"But not just fwiends-" Bucky bagan.

"They're best fwiends." Loki finished their statement.

"Alright boys it's almost dinner time, do you two want any num nums?" Natasha asked.

"Yes pwease." Bucky nodded.

"How about you Loki, do you want something sweetie?"

"Yes pwease Ms.Natasha." Loki smiled.

"I was just about to make some dinner do you two want to help me?" Natasha offered a hand to each little.

"Uh huh." Loki nodded and stood up.

"Yes!" Bucky grabbed her hand, Loki excepted the other one but was much more hesitant, he was only used to Thor doing this kind of stuff.

Steve received a text later about dinner. He and Tony headed out to the main floor to meet the rest of the team.

"Papa!" Bucky cheered.

"Hey baby love." Steve scooped up Bucky.

"Papa I hewped Tasha make dinnew." Bucky told him, obviously very proud.

"You did? I bet you did a really good job." Steve smiled at his little and put him back down.

"Papa, tan I sit by Woki?" Bucky asked, giving Steve big puppy dog eyes, although they weren't necessary.

"Of course." Steve agreed and Bucky moved his plate next to Loki.

Natasha set out the littles plates next to each other. She set out a bottle for Bucky and a sippy cup for Loki. The littles were talking for the majority of the meal. What about no one really knew, all they knew was the littles were happy.

"Bucky bear?" Steve grabbed the little's attention, "It's time to go back to our floor."

"Aww, I wanna pway mowe." Bucky pouted.

"You can play tomorrow." Steve replied scooping Bucky into his arms.

"Bye bye Woki." Bucky waved.

"Bye bye Bucky." Loki waved back. 

Steve gave Bucky a bath, before getting him ready for bed. Despite how much Bucky denied it and how much he wanted to play with Loki, Steve could tell he was still tired from the mission and needed to get in bed a little early. Steve of course tucked him in with his plushies as usual, the only change was what time Bucky was going to bed.

Once Bucky was asleep Steve sat on the couch and relaxed. He decided to read for a while to ease his mind.

Later that night Bucky shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. The images of people spinning through his mind. He felt tears fill his eyes before spilling out onto his cheeks. Bucky frantically looked around the room, Steve wasn't with him.

"P-papa?" Bucky whimpered somewhat loudly, while looking around the room. "Papa?!" he cried out, "Papa!!"

Steve heard Bucky call him and instantly put his book down. He came running into the room and scooped the crying little into his arms. Bucky clung to Steve and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay baby." Steve rubbed Bucky's back gently, "Papa's here Buck, you're okay, I've got you. Did you have a nightmare?" Bucky nodded against Steve still shaking and crying. "It was just a dream bear. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Hydwa." Bucky replied bluntly.

"Oh love, it's alright, I've got you. Hydra's not going to get you, I promise." Steve held Bucky close. "Let's get you changed then you can come sleep with me. Does that sound good?"

The little nodded. Steve carried Bucky to the bathroom and changed him into a clean diaper. He slipped the pacifier into Bucky's mouth and picked him back up.

"Alright let's go to bed." Steve told the little.

"Emma an Dougwass." Bucky reached back towards his bed.

"Okay, we'll get Emma and Douglass first." Steve agreed and grabbed the stuffed animals.

"Tank ou." Bucky mumbled wrapping his free arm around the plushies.

Steve carried Bucky across the hall to the other room and set him on the bed. He tucked Bucky in under the covers and slid in next to him. Bucky quickly cuddled into Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's body.

"Good night sweetie."

"Nigh Nigh papa." Bucky yawned, "I wuv ou."

"I love you too, Bucky." Steve smiled softly.

"Wuv ou more, papa." Bucky replied.

"I love you most." Steve smiled and kissed Bucky's forehead.

Bucky kissed Steve's cheek, "I wuv ou de mostest."

"That's not a word Buck." Steve chuckled at his little boy.

"But I win stiww, wight?" Bucky glanced up.

"Yeah baby, you win." Steve gave in to Bucky's puppy dog eyes.

"Yay." Bucky replied sleepily. Steve chuckled softly and let Bucky fall asleep in his arms.

Steve woke up late the next morning, he'd forgotten to set and alarm. He turned over to face Bucky who was still fast asleep, curled up in a ball cuddling his plushies.

"Buck?" Steve shook him slightly, "Baby, wake up, it's breakfast time."

"Noooo," Bucky whined, "Stiww sweepy."

"Come on love, I'm sure you're hungry." Steve replied, giving him another small shake.

"No just sweepy." Bucky yawned.

"Okay then, I guess we'll just leave you here for the tickle monsters." Steve smirked.

"No papa no! No tickwe monstews!" Bucky sat up and got out of the bed.

"It's to late they're already coming." Steve replied scooping Bucky into his arms and tickling his sides.

Bucky squealed and laughed, "P-pap-papa." He squealed, "N-no, st-stop."

"What's the magic word Bear?" Steve continued to tickle Bucky.

"P-pwease! Pw-pwease papa, n-no more tick-tickwes!" Bucky giggled.

Steve stopped and pulled Bucky into a hug. He placed a long kiss on Bucky's cheek. Bucky cuddled into Steve.

"You awake now?" Steve teased his baby.

"Uh huh." Bucky nodded.

"Good. Now let's go have some breakfast."


	18. Babysitter

Steve was frantic today, Bucky was deep in his little space and Steve had just gotten a mission call. He couldn't find anyone to watch Bucky, which of course wasn't the worst thing in the world, Bucky used to take care of himself when he was in little space all the time, Steve just didn't want Bucky to feel alone. Both Natasha and Clint where on the mission call, Tony and Bruce were both busy, Wanda and Vision live too far away, Thor and Loki were back in Asgard, and Candy and Kat were out of town. That left one person, and they didn't know about Bucky's little space.

Steve pulled out his phone and called Sam. Lucky for him Sam answered after only a few rings.

"Hey, Sam I have a favor to ask of you." Steve told him. "Listen you have to promise to take this seriously and don't laugh."

"Yeah, sure man." Sam replied, "What's up?"

"Okay, I need you to come to watch Bucky. I know it sounds weird, but Bucky is a little." Steve heard Sam chuckle, "Hey! I said not to laugh! Before you comment it's not some kind of fetish, this is about Bucky and making him feel safe. I know it's weird but no one else can do it. I really need you to do this for me."

"Fine." Sam sighed.

"Thank you." Steve sighed, "I'll see you in a bit Sam, bye." After that, the conversation ended, "Bucky." Steve called.

"I in hewe papa." He heard Bucky yell from Steve's room.

Steve walked in and found Bucky sitting on his bed. Bucky was wearing one of Steve's hoodies and some joggers, happily sucking on his pacifier. He continued playing with Emma when Steve walked in. Steve picked up Bucky and kissed his temple.

"Papa dot to doe?" Bucky looked at Steve's uniform slightly confused.

"Yeah, Buck." Steve sighed.

"Am I gonna pway wit auntie Tasha and unca Cwint?" Bucky asked somewhat excited.

Steve sighed again and bounced Bucky a little, "No babes, they have to come too."

"Wha 'bout me?" Bucky didn't want to be big today, but it seemed to him like he was needed for the mission.

"You don't have to come this time." Steve answered.

"Is Tony doeing to pway wit me?" Bucky asked then frowned slightly when Steve shook his head, "Bwuce?"

"No." Steve sighed, "Buck, I called Sam. It won't be that bad, I promise. Sam will do a good job and he promised to be nice. But that doesn't leave you off the hook mister, you better be good for Sam."

Bucky huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. He pushed himself out of Steve's arms and ran to his room.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled. He found Bucky curled up under his bed with his bear, "Buck, I know you and Sam don't always get along, but this will be a good time for you two to learn how. Sam promised me he won't laugh at you. Come out Bear."

"No!" Bucky cried.

"Bucky, please come out." Steve pleaded, "Love, I have to leave for my mission soon. Are you going to make me leave without goodbye kisses?"

Bucky crawled back out and hugged Steve. "Not wan Sam to come." He whimpered.

Steve gently kissed Bucky's head, "I know you don't, but you guys will have lots of fun and Papa will be back before you know it."

"Pwease no go." Bucky gave Steve his best puppy dog eyes hoping that would be enough.

"I have to love, I'm sorry." Steve didn't wan't to say no to Bucky's puppy dog eyes but he had a job to do.

"But-" Steve cut Bucky off

"No buts, Bucky, I have to go. I wish I could stay with you but I can't skip out on a mission." Steve replied, "Do you need a change before Sam gets here?"

"No, I good." Bucky answered.

"Can I have my kisses now?" Steve smiled at his baby.

Bucky kissed Steve's cheek gently and rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve kissed the top of Bucky's head a picked him up. He held Bucky on his hip and got ready to head out.

"Do you want any toys or your paci?" Steve asked before leaving the little's room.

"No." Bucky mumbled.

Steve could tell Bucky was lying and was just worried about Sam making fun of him, "Not even Emma?" Bucky shook his head, "Aww, poor Emma." he picked up the teddy bear and held it up in front of Bucky, "You're really sad Bucky doesn't want to play with you, huh?" Steve then made the bear nod. "Bucky doesn't want to play with you so we just have to leave you here on the bed."

Bucky's face dropped, he looked devastated and he reached out for the bear. "No I wan to pway wit you! Papa I wan Emma!"

"Okay here you go." Steve handed Bucky the teddy bear.

Bucky hugged Emma tightly. "I sowwy Emma. Papa, Emma fowgives me, wight?"

"Of course she does baby bear." Steve kissed Bucky's forehead.

"You fowgot Emma." Bucky held out the bear and Steve kissed its head.

"Alright let's go wait for Sam." Steve smiled at Bucky and began to carry him out of the room.

The went to the main floor to wait. Once they got there Clint ran over to them and scooped Bucky into his arms attacking him with kisses. This made the little giggle.

"Hey little man." Clint stopped and smiled.

"Hi unca Cwint." Bucky replied.

"I've got a special job for you bud. I'm not going to be home to give lucky any dinner tonight do you think you can feed her for me?" Clint asked.

"Uh huh." The little agreed.

"Good make sure to give her lots of loves for me too, okay?" Clint told Bucky.

"Otay." Bucky smiled, he loved spending time with Lucky and was definitely up for the task.

Clint sighed, "Well, I have to get to the jet bye bud."

"Bye bye." Bucky called out to Clint.

"See you tomorrow honey." Natasha smiled and kissed Bucky's nose.

"Bye auntie Tasha." Bucky waved.

"I love you." Natasha smiled.

"I wuv ou too." Bucky replied.

Not long after Natasha and Clint went to the jet, Sam arrived. Bucky didn't move from where he was. After explaining everything to Sam, Steve went back to Bucky. He kissed Bucky's forehead and smiled at him a little.

"Alright, baby love, I'll be back tomorrow, okay. Sam's going to do a really good job taking care of you." Steve told the little.

"Papa, no weave. Pwease." Bucky begged almost crying.

"I have to go Bucky bear." Bucky nodded in understanding, "I love you baby, be good."

"I wuv ou papa." Bucky hugged Steve and tried not to cry.

"Bye love." Steve kissed Bucky's forehead.

"Bye bye." Bucky muttered before Steve left.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?"

Bucky just shrugged and sat down on the couch. Sam did the same and the two remained silent. Not much happened for a while. Bucky sat on his own trying to inconspicuously play with Emma. He didn't want Sam to make fun of him for this. A few hours past even with nothing happening, this all stopped when a storm rolled in.

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the tower. Sam heard a whimper and glanced over to Bucky, he was staring out the window, looking panicked. When another loud crash came Bucky looked away and buried his face into his knees.

"Bucky? Are you alrigh-" Sam was cut off by another clap of thunder and the little bursting into tears, "Hey, it'll be okay. It can't hurt you." Sam lifted Bucky's face to look at him, "Hey, I promised your papa I would take care of you, that means I'm here to protect you. Nothing's going to get you while I'm here, okay."

"O-otay." Bucky replied shakily.

"Come here." Sam opened his arms to the little, who reluctantly fell into them, "See, I've got you."

"S-Sam?" Bucky grabbed the man's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Tank you."

"You're welcome." Sam picked up Bucky and headed for the elevator, "It's about lunchtime, let's go get something to eat." Once back to the floor Sam set Bucky his and Steve's couch and wrapped him up in the blanket. "Steve told me about all your little stuff, so do you want your pacifier?"

"Mhm." Bucky nodded.

"Okay, I'll get it for you. Will you be alright out here by yourself?" Sam checked with the little not wanting to make the situation worse.

Bucky nodded and sat on the couch waiting for Sam. He heard more thunder and hid himself under the blanket, covering his ears. He looked up when the blanket was pulled off of his body.

"Here buddy." Sam handed Bucky his pacifier.

Bucky slipped his pacifier into his mouth. He wrapped himself in the blanket and tried to block out the thunder.

"What should we have for lunch?" Sam asked the little.

"I dunno." Bucky answered.

Not long after Bucky replied he heard more thunder and curled up into a tight little ball. He let out a small whimper.

"We need to do something about that thunder, huh?" Bucky nodded, his eyes teary. "I think I have an idea." Sam pulled his phone and headphones out of his pocket and handed them to the little, "Here now you can watch something and you don't have to worry about the thunder."

"Tank you." Bucky replied while Sam helped him get to Netflix.

By the time the two had finally eaten lunch the worst of the storm was over and Bucky calmed down. Sam started to get more used to the whole babysitter thing and the boys were having a good time. 

When it was needed Bucky tried a change himself, he didn't want Sam changing him quite yet, they had only just begun to really get along. Bucky had a lot of trouble but succeeded for the most part. 

Eventually, bedtime rolled around. Sam had gone with Bucky to feed Clint's dog then gave him a list of simple tasks to do before bed.

"Sam?" Bucky called after he'd finished brushing his teeth.

"Yeah?" Sam replied walking into the bathroom.

"I tan't find Emma." Bucky answered.

"Your bear?" Bucky nodded, "She might be on the main floor still. Let's go check." 

Sam offered for Bucky to hop on his back. Bucky excepted the offer and jumped onto Sam's back. Sam gave the little a piggyback ride to the main floor and set him down on the couch. He found the stuffed bear and handed it to Bucky. The little smiled and hugged the plushie close to his body.

Soon enough Bucky was in bed fast asleep. Sam stayed up for a while longer before passing out on the couch.

The next morning Bucky woke up big. There was no need for a change in the morning but also no need for a diaper because he wasn't little and wasn't trying to force himself to be big. He took a shower and got dressed before finally going to get breakfast. Sam was still asleep when he got to the kitchen.

"Morning." Bucky said when Sam finally woke up.

"Morning." Sam replied, "So you're..."

"In a normal headspace." Bucky knew what he was talking about and finished the statement, "Yeah, just didn't feel little today."

"Alright." Sam yawned.

"You don't usually sleep in this late do you?" Bucky asked finishing his bowl of cereal.

"No, but I also don't normally take care of two year old ex-assassins all day." Sam replied.


	19. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in August because I already had this written

Christmas was coming up and today Bucky was big. He was baking Christmas treats for the team and friends. Bucky'd always been fond of baking, and good at it too. Steve was more than happy that Bucky was baking for everyone. He loves Bucky's baking and there are bound to be extras.

"Don't touch the sugar cookies, I still need to put them on the plates." Bucky glared at Steve trying to snatch some of the cookies.

"Alright, I'll stick to gingerbread." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Bucky sighed.

Bucky put together many plates of Christmas treats. He was happy he'd finally gotten it done and flopped down onto one of chairs around the table.

"Okay, go ahead." Bucky told his boyfriend anxiously waiting to eat the rest of the sweets.

Steve instantly took one of the cookies and ate it, "These are great Buck."

"Thanks." Bucky smiled.

"You're welcome." Steve mused, kissing Bucky's cheek, "Are you delivering these tonight or tomorrow."

"I wanted to do most of them tonight but I'll get Sam, Kat, and Candy tomorrow. Then I'll give Wanda her plate when she gets here on Christmas Eve." Bucky answered.

"You might want to get cleaned up first. You're a disaster right now." Steve joked.

"It's not that bad." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"It is that bad. It's okay though, you're a cute little disaster." Steve grabbed another sugar cookie.

Bucky tossed flour at Steve's face, "Now you'll have to join me in the shower."

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist, "I love you." Steve smiled and pecked Bucky's lips.

"I love you too Doll." Bucky wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Let's get cleaned up now." Steve sighed.

"Yeah." Bucky chuckled.

The next few days were both hectic and uneventful which it to be expected on the days leading up to Christmas. There had been multiple times that little Bucky had yelled at his Papa for trying to eat the cookies he was saving for Santa. Eventually Christmas Day rolled around.

"Papa! Papa! Chwistmas! Papa wake up! It Chwistmas! Paaaaappaaaa up!" Bucky shook Steve's shoulders.

"I'm up Buck, Papa's up." Steve yawned.

"Tome on, I gotta give you youw pwesent." Buck began tugging on Steve's arm.

"I'm coming baby." Steve let Bucky pull him out to the living room.

"Hewe." Bucky handed Steve a present from under the tree.

Steve chuckled slightly at the package. Buck had clearly put it together himself. The wrapping was sloppy, most of it was covered in tape and there were at least six bows.

"Did you wrap this by yourself bear?" Bucky nodded excitedly, "It looks very pretty love."

"Open." Bucky was bouncing where he sat.

"Okay Bucky, I'm opening it." Steve chuckled and pulled the wrapping paper off of the box. He opened it to find a glittery red white and blue ornament for the Christmas tree, "Oh, baby I love it."

"Weally?" Bucky wiggled with excitement.

"Of course Buck." Steve planted a quick kiss on Bucky's forehead.

"Auntie Tasha an Unca Cwint hewp me make it." Bucky told his papa.

"Let's put it on the tree." Steve smiled.

Steve picked up Bucky and handed him the ornament. Bucky put it on the tree and leaned his head on Steve. Steve kissed Bucky's head.

"My favorite ornament on the whole tree." Steve commented sitting back down.

They continued opening the presents. Steve had gotten Bucky a new pacifier, something he was in desperate need of, a new onesie and some books for when he's big. Steve had gotten a movie series he'd wanted to watch and a bag of his favorite chocolates.

"Why don't we go see what Santa brought you?" Steve suggested.

Bucky eagerly nodded and jumped up. They headed for the main floor where everyone's stockings were. The couple had to wait, being the first ones there. Bucky sat on Steve's lap, happily sucking on his new blue and red pacifier. 

"Merry Christmas you two." Natasha greeted.

"Merry Christmas Nat." Steve smiled.

"Mewwy Chwistmas Tasa." Bucky spoke, the phrase being muffled by his pacifier.

"That's a really cool paci baby boy." Natasha kissed Bucky's cheek.

"Tank ou, Papa got it fow me." Bucky told Natasha.

"Good Morning My Friends." Thor practically shouted.

"Mewwy Chwistmas Thow." Bucky replied.

"A happy holiday to you as well little one." Thor tussled Bucky's hair.

Soon everyone arrived and they began opening the rest of the presents. The whole group had done a secret Santa rather than getting everyone on the team a present.

"Alright, now we can open presents from Santa." Steve smiled and kissed Bucky's cheek.

"Okay then come find your presents." Tony announced.

"Go get your present Bear." Steve walked with Bucky up to the tree.

"Dis one Papa's." Bucky handed Steve a box and then grabbed his own.

"Open it baby." Steve told the little.

Bucky ripped the wrapping paper off the package and opened it. Inside there was a note. Bucky held it to Steve.

"Papa read." Bucky muttered and climbed up onto the couch next to Steve.

"Dear Bucky, Your real present is outside. From Santa." Steve read, "I guess we have to check outside Buck."

Bucky jumped up and grabbed Steve's hand. He practically pulled Steve out to the balcony. Out on the balcony rolling the snow was a little pit bull puppy.

"Papa, wook!" Bucky ran over to the puppy.

"I see it Bear." Steve said from the door way.

"Papa, we match." Bucky picked up the puppy so her right front paw and the stump where her left should be were over his arm.

"Santa picked her out special for you huh?" Steve smiled.

Bucky nodded while hugging the puppy. The puppy began licking his face and yapping with joy. 

"What hew name?" Bucky looked back at Steve.

"I think you need to pick one." Steve told his baby, "but we should get inside first."

Bucky went inside followed by the puppy bouncing behind him. The puppy decided to take a detour and jumped onto Clint's lap.

"Unca Cwint, Santa bwought me a puppy!" Bucky cheered when he went to retrieve the puppy.

"That's so cool little man, what's her name?" Clint asked scratching behind the dogs ears.

"I dunno yet." Bucky replied picking up his puppy.

"Well now you, Lucky and your new puppy can all play together." Clint smiled.

It was easy to entertain Bucky the rest of the day. He spent most of it playing with his puppy and Loki. By the end of the day he'd used up ever bit of energy he had.

"Okay bedtime baby bear." Steve picked up Bucky and set him on his hip.

"Mowwy need to tome too." Bucky mumbled.

"Is that the puppy's name." Steve asked and Bucky nodded, "Molly." Steve patted his leg to get the dog's attention.

Molly followed Steve to Bucky's room. Steve put to puppy on the bed next to Bucky. Bucky yawned and cuddled up with his plushies and puppy.

"Goodnight Bucky." Steve kissed Bucky's head and slipped his pacifier into his mouth.

"Night Night Papa. Mewwy Chwistmas." Bucky yawned.

"Merry Christmas Love." Steve smiled and exited the room.


	20. Loki

Loki was a huge grump today. This wasn't unusual. Loki's little mindset is normally around two or three so he tends to have bad days or be a little brat at times.

"No!" Loki yelled as Thor tried to get him to sit down for lunch, "No bubba!"

"Loki you must eat something." Thor sighed.

"No! No hungwy! Pway!" Loki pouted.

"Brother-" Thor began calmly.

"No! No bubba!" Loki whined.

"Loki, brother, you need to eat." Thor replied no longer as calm as before.

Loki let out a grunt of frustration, "Wanna pway!"

"You can play after your meal, now sit down." Thor scolded Loki.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in defeat. He sat down at the table and waited for Thor to give him his plate. Thor set the plate down on the table along with a sippy cup of water.

Loki ate his food grumpily. He shoved the plate away from himself when it was half finished and ran off. Thor sighed and grabbed Loki.

"No!" Loki yelled.

"Eat three more bites of your vegetables then you can play." Thor explained to the boy in his arms.

"Noooo!" Loki whined trying to struggle out of Thor's arms.

"Loki, if you continue this behavior you will spend your afternoon in the corner." Thor told the little as he carried Loki back to the table.

Loki shoved the few bites of mixed vegetables into his mouth and ate them. Once he'd finished he ran off again. He ran to his room and closed the door, he'd decided he was too mad at Thor to even look at him.

"Bubba is mean Shadow." Loki mumbled to his stuffed cat.

Loki began playing with his toys again. He heard his bedroom door open but ignored it.

"Loki?" Thor walked closer to the little, but Loki ignored him, "Can I play with you little one?"

"No." Loki muttered.

Thor let out a small sigh and left the room. Loki hadn't heard Thor leave the room. After a few minutes he'd forgotten he was mad at Thor and turned to show him something, but Thor wasn't there. Loki was alone.

"Bubba?" Loki frantically looked around the room, "Thow? Bubba!?"

Loki jumped up and ran to Thor's room. Thor wasn't there either. The little ran to the living room, Thor wasn't there. Loki finally found Thor doing the dishes in the kitchen.

Thor was startled by someone suddenly hugging him from behind. He turned slightly to see Loki with his face buried into Thor.

"Hello there little brother." Thor smiled.

"I sowwy." Loki mumbled, "I sowwy I was gwumpy and mean, bubba."

"It's alright little one, I forgive you." Thor picked up Loki and kissed his cheek, "It's getting late, let's change then we can watch a film."

"Wion King?" Loki asked hopefully.

"Of course Loki." Thor smiled.

Soon the two were cuddled up on the couch watching the movie. Loki was on Thor's lap clutching his plushie with his eyes glued to the screen.

Just before the movie had reached its end Loki had passed out on Thor. Thor just smiled and carried his brother to bed. He tucked into Loki with his kitty and turned off the light.

Today wasn't the best day for them. Loki had been grumpy, their floor was a wreck, and they had to cancel a play date because Bucky's had a nightmare and hadn't gotten much sleep. Regardless Thor was happy. He wouldn't have his life any different.


	21. Noises

"Mowwy!" Steve heard Bucky yell.

The little came out to the living room just a minute later. He had a slightly pouty look on his face.

"Hey Bear? What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Wookin' fow Mowwy." Bucky replied, "I wanna pway wit hew."

"Okay baby." Steve chuckled.

"Mowwy!" Bucky called out again.

This time the yell was followed by the sound of puppy paws scrambling through the hallway. Bucky smiled and ran to grab one of the puppy's toys. He started to play with Molly and this had managed to keep the both of them occupied for around thirty minutes. It doesn't seem like a lot but for a puppy and a little this was pretty good amount of time being entertained.

"Papa?" Bucky climbed up on the couch next to Steve.

"Yeah love?" Steve turned to face his baby.

"Tan Woki tome pway?" Bucky asked.

"I'll ask Thor," Bucky's face lit up, Steve sighed and finished his statement "If all of your toys are cleaned up, and Molly's toys too."

"Tay Papa." Bucky smiled and ran off to his room.

A few minutes later Bucky ran back out holding some of Molly's toy. He put them in the bin of dog toys by her bed then gathered the others that were scattered around the living room.

"Aww done." Bucky stated proudly.

"Alright, I'll call Thor and see if Loki can come to play." Steve kissed Bucky's forehead.

He knew Bucky wouldn't be able to lie about that. Bucky could only ever pull of lying every once and a while. Often he would feel really guilty and tell on himself if he tried to lie, most of the time though he couldn't even get through lying with out blurting out the truth.

A few minutes after Steve had called Thor, Loki was at their floor to play with Bucky. 

"Woki!" Bucky cheered running over to hug his friend.

Loki ran to Bucky, "Bucky!" he embraced the other little for a moment before breaking off the hug.

"You two go play. Call me if you need anything." Steve told them.

"Tay Papa." Bucky grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him off to his room, "What do you wanna do?"

"Can we pway wit stuffies?" Loki asked, pulling Shadow out of the backpack he'd brought.

"Yeah!" Bucky agreed.

"Shadow gonna be da king." Loki stated.

Bucky smiled, he already knew they were going to have a lot of fun with their game, "Emma gonna be a knight."

Loki gasped "We need a castle! King Shadow needs a castle to wive in." 

"Yeah." Bucky nodded, "I go get my bwocks!"

Bucky ran out to the hallway and opened the closet. His blocks were on the top shelf. He was just barely to short to reach them on his toes. Bucky looked around for something to use as a step stool then remembering that Steve was just out in the living room.

"Papa? 'an you get my bwocks down, pwease?" Bucky asked.

"Sure baby." Steve grabbed the blocks and gave them to the little, "There you go, have fun love."

"Tank you Papa." Bucky kissed Steve's cheek before running off to his room again.

The littles played together for over an hour. Their game had changed at this point. Bucky and Loki were running around the room pretending to shoot each other down. Then Loki stopped. Bucky stopped too, giving Loki a confused look.

"Did you heaw that?" Loki asked quietly.

"What?" Bucky replied at a normal volume.

"Shh." Loki held his finger up to his mouth, "Listen."

Bucky listened. He heard something above them, like someone or something was up there. Loki and Bucky stepped closer together, each grabbing onto the other's hand.

"Sh-should we go teww Papa?" Bucky whispered.

Loki slowly nodded hearing the noise again. It wasn't getting closer to them but was still freaking them out. Just as they were about to head for the door their was a crash in the bathroom. Panicked, the littles practically dove under Bucky's bed.

They heard the door open and saw a pair of large boots walk across the floor. Bucky forced himself to get into a big head space, this was no time to be little. He slipped out from under the bed on the opposite side of the man. Silently, Bucky opened a drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a pistol and a knife. He stayed hidden and felt around for his phone, but of course he'd left it out in the living room.

Bucky crept out from behind the bed to get a glimpse of the man in the room. He raised the gun only for the man to turn around, his face unknown to Bucky. The man had a gun pointed towards Bucky and another towards where Loki was still hiding.

"Drop the gun Winter and your friend lives." The man spoke in a deep quiet voice, a gun pointed at a still little and terrified Loki.

Bucky sighed and set the gun down in front of where he was standing. The man motioned him forward then to the ground. Bucky knelt down in front of the man not removing him from his sight. Loki took advantage of the two's intense focus on each other and knocked one of the guns out of the man's hand.

The man fired the gun pointed towards Bucky. Bucky just barely managing to dodge, pulling out his knife ready to go down on the intruder.

Steve had been alerted by the gunshot and ran towards the room, his shield in hand. Stopped almost instantly by a group of unknown soldiers. 

The man switched his gun to the other hand to aim at Loki. The man seemed to hit a button on his watch and Bucky's arm began surging. An electrical shock shot through Bucky's body, causing him to let out a scream of pain. He dropped to knees unable to stand. With one opponent down the man focused his attack on Loki.

Steve heard Bucky and his adrenaline kicked in. Kicking down a soldier blocking his path. Using his shield to block their bullets and knock them to the ground.

The intruder got Loki down and defenseless. Bucky attempted to stand. The man let out a chuckle before turning a nob on his watch sending Bucky back to his knees with another scream. The man kicked Bucky onto his back, pining him down with his foot.

"Don't try to fight Winter. I control the shocks and you haven't felt the worst of it yet." He smirked while watching Bucky struggle beneath him, "Keep up the fight and you'll be out with in a minute."

Bucky could already feel his consciousness fading. He forced himself awake and tried to shove the man's foot off of his chest with his flesh arm. Soon his eyelids grew to heavy and everything went black his body going limp.

With a chuckled the man turned off the device he'd shot into Bucky's arm. He returned it to his watch. He spoke into an ear piece to the others then glanced at Loki. Weak and pinned against the wall he was defenseless and unable to help his friend.

Steve finally made it into the room. He saw a large man with an unconscious Bucky slung over his shoulder. The man shot Steve a horrifying smirk before smashing the window and jumping out. Steve barely missed the man. When he got the window the man was nowhere in sight.


	22. We Have Something

"Those men must have not an idea who they have angered! Once I find them I will-" Thor was cut off.

"Thor, I know your angry, we all are but right now that isn't helping. Go take care of Loki, alright?" Bruce sighed.

"Any idea who they were or where they went yet?" Steve asked as he paced around the room.

"Nothing Steve." Clint answered.

Steve let out a frustrated grunt, "How can we have nothing? It's been eight hours!" He yelled.

"Exactly Steve! It's been eight hours. We've been working non stop for eight hours!" Natasha snapped.

Steve sat down on the couch not sure how to react. Natasha walked over and sat next to him. She placed her hand on on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Steve. I'm frustrated. And I'm f***ing pissed, I want James back too." Natasha sighed, "As soon as we find anything we'll tell you."

"Steven, you will find James." Loki spoke quietly.

"Thank you Loki. And thank you Nat." Steve replied.

The elevator dinged. Wanda and Vision stepped out.

"We think we may have something." Wanda stated.

Steve kept his shield in hand as he walked through the hallway, Natasha searching in the other direction. Sam and Clint stood watch over the entrance to make sure no other guards were coming. Steve was finding nothing aside from a few more of the robotic guards.

"Steve! Steve! Stevie help me!" Steve heard Bucky yelling for him.

"I'm coming Bucky!" Steve called back running towards the noise without a second thought.

Steve ran into more guards blocking his path. They weren't going to stop him now, his Bucky needed him. He managed to get through in no time.

Steve got to the room and found nothing. No one. The room was empty, except for a small speaker. Bucky's voice echoed through the speaker. 

Steve threw the object to the ground, smashing it to pieces. He leaned against the wall sliding down to the floor. He leaned his head back and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry baby." Steve muttered, feeling tears stinging in his eyes.

Natasha ran into the room to find Steve slumped against the wall with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. She noticed a crushed speaker at her feet, already piecing together what happened. The captain didn't move from his position.

"H-he isn't here." Steve forced out shakily.

Natasha knelt down in front of the Captain, "We'll find him Steve."

"I was supposed to protect him. I failed. And now I can't even begin to make it up, I can't even find him." Steve replied looking up at Natasha.

"Come on. We have to get back to the tower so we can keep looking." Natasha offered a hand to Steve.


	23. Home

Bucky didn't know where he was or how long he'd been there. For a while at the start he couldn't bring himself to do anything but yell for help, eventually he was unable to do anything but silently cry. He tried to find a way out but there was no way to escape. No one has passed by the cell, Bucky hasn't even heard another person. Now he sits in the corner hugging his knees to his chest, hungry, weak, and alone.

For the first time in days Bucky hears footsteps. A man walks down the hall to the cell. He's a rather large man, bigger than Thor even. His face was unfamiliar to Bucky, all he knew was this man was not his friend.

"What do you want from me?" Bucky glanced up at the man standing in front of him.

The man chuckled, "You, don't remember me do you? You killed my family. They did nothing, they weren't your mission, but you killed them, every last one of them. All but me." The man explained, "Everyone here, you've been the reason for their loss."

"I'm sorry about what happened, I really am, but that wasn't me. I had no control, please, just let me go." Bucky pleaded.

"Really, if it wasn't really you, then how can you be here now? If you really aren't the Winter Soldier, how could James Barnes be here. If James Barnes wasn't still there, he wouldn't be here now." The man was now yelling, "You were in there, all those years. It was still you, it is still you, you are the same monster you were then, and it's time you get what you deserve." Bucky looked down his head now spinning, "What's wrong is the baby going to cry?" 

"How d-"

"We've been watching you for a long time now." The man turned on a small monitor outside of the cell, showing live footage of the tower, "How else would we have been able to catch you all off guard? We know everything that goes on in that tower."

"What are you going to do to me?" Bucky asked.

"We don't know for sure, but we do have a few ideas. You, Winter Soldier are going to have a slow painful death, but before we can begin, you need to know just what we've been though. You are going to feel what it's like to loose everyone you love.

The man switched the screen to footage of another building, this time, it wasn't live, all of this had already happened. Steve and Natasha were in the building. After taking out many of the guards Steve began running through the hallways looking for something. Bucky didn't know what these people had planned but he couldn't watch anymore. He didn't want to know what was going on.

"You're about to miss the show Winter." The large man chuckled.

Bucky opened his eyes just in time to see the building go up in flames. No one could have survived that explosion, not even a super soldier. Bucky couldn't stop the tears, they were gone. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Bucky didn't do anything but cry. He heard the cell door open but he didn't care. His body yanked up off of the ground only to be thrown back down.

"Get up, it's finally your turn." A new voice spoke.

Bucky was lead to another room. More unfamiliar faces, all ready to kill the Winter Soldier. Bucky took blow after blow until an alarm stole the attention of the soldiers.

"There's been a breach at the main entrance." A voice spoke up. 

Bucky couldn't see what was going on, but the soldiers were getting ready to fight. A soldier grabbed him by the shoulder and drug him back to the holding cell. Bucky was too weak to fight back. He was thrown into the cell and once again on lock down, this time with three men on guard.

Bucky could hear gunshots in front of the cell. He kept his eyes closed and curled in on himself. He could hear yelling and loud thuds. The cell door opened and Bucky didn't move.

"Bucky." A voice spoke softly.

Bucky knew that voice, he instantly shot up, "Steve!" Bucky cried as he ran into Steve's arms.

"Oh God Bucky, I missed you so much baby. I'm so glad you're okay." Steve held Bucky in his arms and kissed his head repeatedly.

"I-I thought you were gone." Bucky sobbed onto Steve's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Buck. It's over now, I'm alright, and you're safe." Steve kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

Bucky suddenly felt his little side come crashing through, "I missed you Papa."

"I missed you too Bucky Bear." Steve replied picking up his boy, "Let's go home."

After seeing the rest of the team and a much needed meal, Bucky went back to his floor with Steve. Molly was obviously excited to see Bucky again. The puppy would walk along side Bucky where ever he went and would lay down at his feet when ever he sat down.

Now Steve and Bucky were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie. Bucky had his head resting on Steve's shoulder, while Steve wrapped his arms protectively around his baby. They didn't say a word to each other, that is until Bucky asked a question out of no where.

"A-am I the Winter Soldier? I know it was me but was it really still me?" Bucky asked, fiddling with his hands.

"No, of course not Baby Doll." Steve replied gently brushing some of Bucky's hair behind his ear.

Bucky started crying, "Th-they said I was, that if it really w-wasn't me then you wouldn't have been able to get me back b-because if I wasn't the Winter Soldier I would be gone forever. They said that I-I'm a monster."

"James Buchanan Barnes." Steve cupped Bucky's face in his hands, "You listen to me right now, you are not, never were, and never will be the Winter Soldier. No matter what anyone else may tell you, you are not the Winter Soldier. You are James Buchanan Barnes, my Bucky Bear. You are my best friend, my boyfriend, my sweet little boy. You're a dork, and sometimes you're grumpy old a**, you're handsome, you're adorable, you're smart. You are a lot of things Bucky Barnes, but the Winter Soldier is not one of them, and monster is no word to describe you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Bucky nodded and hugged Steve.

"I love you so much." Steve mumbled into Bucky's shoulder.

"I love you too Steve."

"It's late we should get some sleep." Steve suggested.

"Yeah. Come on Molly." Bucky called puppy, patting his leg.

Later that night Steve woke up to Bucky screaming. He sat up and looked around, he saw Bucky struggling to get out of someone's arms.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled reaching out for Steve, "Stevie, help me! Steve!"

"Bucky!" Steve reached for his shield but it wasn't there.

Steve looked back up to see the man already gone. He could still hear Bucky yelling and calling for him to help. Steve ran out of the room searching for Bucky. It sounded like his voice was coming from every direction.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled out trying to find out where the noise was really coming from.

Steve suddenly looked up to see Bucky. Bucky was looking at him with concern, with his hands on Steve's shoulders.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Steve?" Bucky asked frantically, "You were yelling my name."

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, "Thank God you're okay." He mumbled into Bucky's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Steve what happened?" Bucky asked.

"Baby, I'm sorry I hadn't been there to help you." Steve spoke quietly.

"Steve, it wasn't your fault." Bucky replied, "You did everything you could, and you saved me."

"But Buck-"

"No. Steve, I'm okay. You did everything you could. None of this was your fault."

"I just.... I don't want to loose you again." Steve admitted.

"And you won't."

"How could you know that?"

"Because we're still here together. After everything we've been through and all the times we were separated we've always ended up back together." Bucky explained. "If we weren't meant to stay together we wouldn't be here right now." 

"I love you Bucky." Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips.

"I love you too Punk." Bucky smiled and pecked Steve's cheek, "Now let's get back to sleep, it's only three."

"Alright, Jerk."

Steve kept his arms around Bucky for the rest of the night. They were together again, that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a squeal story but it’s a big might. I have a lot going on with school and bunch of other projects.


End file.
